Neo Genesis Evangelion
by Davizaum2810
Summary: This is a retelling of the anime, with many changes so I can make this story as my own instead of just coping and pasting the anime. This includes new characters, new stories and I also changed some characters, being their personalities, motivations, backstories, etc.. My fanfic has its tittle to show that it's something different, but at the same time, familiar. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1 - Calling From The Void

**Chapter 1 – Calling From the Void**

Japan, 2015. A boy named Shinji Ikari was the middle of nowhere, inside a black cold void, so could he could see his breath due to the low temperature of the place. He was looking around and trying to figure out where he was while breathing heavily because of the fear he was feeling. There was a voice echoing from the darkness, a voice of a woman and it sounded a bit familiar to him. That calling was getting louder, seeming that its source was getting closer. Shinji kept looking around and when he turned around, he saw a shiny silhouette for a brief period before being overwhelmed by its light that made him cover his eyes, also feeling warm after being in contact with such radiance. Then, when he uncovered his eyes, he saw that he was on a bed in a infirmary of a location that was unknown to him. He tried getting up, but suddenly he felt pain on his skull and after touching his head, noticed that he's got some bandages on it. Frightened and confused, not knowing where he was, neither what happened, Shinji then noticed that there was someone else there, a blue haired that was unconscious and with some medical dressings as well on another bed in a deep sleep. Afterwards, someone entered the room. Were two women there with him.

\- How are feeling, Shinji? – Asked Misato, being right by the side of his bed with Ritsuko, worring about his state, bending a bit towards the kid with a smile on her face.

\- You know my name. How? Who are you people? Where am I? Why am I here? What's going on? – Asked Shinji to the two adults that were with him, still confused by the situation he was in.

\- I'm Major Misato Katsuragi. The other is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. This is an infirmary in the Geofront, NERV's Japanese headquarters. We just saved your life as ordered by your father. You are right under Tokyo 3. – Responded Katsuragi.

\- Am I the only one you rescued? Where are my uncle and aunt? – Asked Shinji again, but he didn't get any response as the other two were quiet, just looking down and to the side, not knowing how to answer him. – No. No! – Shouted Shinji before beginning to cry, grabbing the pillow on his bed, wetting it with his tears while the sounds of his sadness were buffered by it due to the lack of response from those women, with that silence only meaning one thing, that his aunt and uncle were dead.

Thinking that nothing could be said Ritsuko redirected her attention to the other child in the infirmary, laying unconscious on another bed, and Misato came close to the boy and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers while looking at him with a tone of grief because of his situation talked:

\- Look, we came to your place as fast as we could and we did our best, but by the time we got there, your loved ones have already fallen because of the angel. Please, forgive us.

\- Angel? – Asked Shinji while he was still crying.

After Ritsuko was done checking on the girl, she returned to Shinji, put one of her hands on one of the boy's shoulders, she picked her smartphone and showed a photo to him of the monster attacking the place where he lived before he got into this situation and explained what was going on, being as direct as possible, as looked curiously at the other patient, Rei Ayanami.

\- Shinji, we are in a really bad situation. NERV is an organization created to fight these things. See that girl there on the other bed? She did her best to hold back that monster with her Evangelion, but got really hurt on the process and…

Before Dr. Akagi could finish her talking, an alarm sounded and a quake shook the place, making Misato pick her communicator, turned around and contacted NERV's Command Center.

\- What the hell was that?

\- The angel was able to get through our defenses on the surface, Major. It's trying to create a way down here with its explosive power. – Answered one of her subordinates, Makoto.

After getting the message, Ritsuko immediately grabbed Shinji by his hand and rushed with him to the part of the Geofront as quickly as possible to where Unit 01 was. On the way there, she said:

\- Look kid, Commander Ikari said that you are the only one capable of doing this, so please, understand what I'm going to ask you to do when we get there, ok?

Shinji just remained quiet, which made the doctor worry no only about him, but also what could happen to everyone, not only at the Geofront, but in the whole world.

After getting there while being followed by Misato, Shinji saw the Evangelion that the woman who brought him to that sector of the HQ was talking about. He got really intimidated by its imposing look and because so many things were happening at once, he couldn't process everything and come to any idea about why she made him go there.

\- What the heck is this thing?! – Asked Shinji, still not understanding why he is there.

\- This is Evangelion Unit 01. It is your Eva and you'll be its pilot. You'll get up there and fight the angel. You are the only one that can do it. – Replied the Doctor with a serious tone, which surprised Misato for hearing such a crazy idea from the chief scientist of NERV.

\- What?! I can't! Can't you see that I'm hurt and still trying to deal with the fact that the ones who took care of me are dead because of that monster? It's the first time I look at this. I'll just screw things up! – Responded Shinji for what he was told to do, not being able to accept that they would demand him to really pilot the Eva.

\- Ritsuko, are you crazy? Can't we do something else against the angel? – Said Misato, also not accepting that her colleague was really speaking those words.

\- No, unless if you want the First Child dead. If we really had another way to deal with the situation I wouldn't tell a boy in Shinji's position to fight that monstrosity upstairs. This is the only logical thing to do if we have to accomplish our mission. This is our last resort and was proposed by Commander Ikari himself. – Responded Ritsuko to Misato, making the Major look in disdain to the side for being obligated to comply with this idea due to the circumstances.

\- My father said that? Oh, I get it. This is why you rescued me, right? You wanted me to postpone my death to face that angel. I can't! My father is still the same. He just doesn't care about me. You… - Before finishing what he had to say, a sudden pain was felt in Shinji's head, making him stop talking and bringing him to his knees on the ground as he hold his aching skull.

Seeing him in a state like that really made Ritsuko and Misato feel bad, but then, a new shockwave came because of another big explosion generated by the angel, shaking the place and making both women fall on their butts. The tremor also made some rocks drop on Shinji's direction, making them both scream, fearing that it would be all over for him. The angel never stopped and kept on trying to create a hole so it could go down to NERV's HQ.

\- Shinji! – Shouted Misato.

\- No! – Exclaimed Ritsuko.

For their surprise, the Eva moved on its own and protected boy with one of its big hands. Then, while still in pain and holding his head with his eyes closed shut, the boy heard again that same voice from his dream while he was in bed calling him.

\- Come, you'll be safe here.

Afterwards, he opened his eyes started staring the Eva, seeing that it saved his life. Somehow feeling a bit better after hearing that voice, having some kind of sense of security because of what that voice told the boy and how it sounded, wanting to understand what it was, he slowly got up and said:

\- All right. I'll be your pilot.

Not comprehending what went through the kid's mind, Ritsuko and Misato just looked at each other, shrugged and just rolled with it because they needed him inside Unit 01. Once within the Entry Plug and with an Interface Headset, Shinji was calmly looking at the controls of the Eva and when he saw LCL flooding the inside of the device, making him a bit scared, believing that he would drown. Right after, from the command center of NERV's headquarters, the chief scientist contacted the boy, saying:

\- Don't worry, kid. This fluid that looks like orange juice is called LCL. It'll transfer oxygen to your bloodstream, so don't worry. You may feel a bit uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it.

The pilot listened to the advice, but he didn't like the feeling of having this orange liquid filling his lungs. Meanwhile, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Maya, Makoto, Shigeru, Katsuragi and Akagi were monitoring the preparations to launch the Eva to the surface to fight the angel that was trying to reach the underground.

\- Do you really think he can do it? – Asked the Vice Commander to his superior.

\- He's the only one that can do it. Besides, right now, he's our only chance to fight back right now. – Responded Gendo while doing his signature pose, observing his subordinates coordinating the launch of the Evangelion.

Fuyutsuki noticed that his friend was worried, so he put one of his hands on one of Ikari's shoulders and spoke:

\- Don't worry, Gendo. Even though he doesn't have a clue of how to pilot the Eva, we both know that if things get tough, it will not let Shinji die.

\- Synchronization at 61%. – Informed Maya to Dr. Akagi.

\- Very impressive. He's not even wearing a Plug Suit. – Said the chief scientist.

\- Commander, everything is prepared to launch Unit 1 to the surface. – Said Misato after turning to the Commander.

\- Very well. Proceed. – Said Gendo with a stoic monotone voice.

Still with disdain on this idea, but with no choice, Misato did as ordered.

\- Evangelion, launch!

After that, the Eva was going up to the surface in high speed until it reached its destination, a suburb of Tokyo 3, with the day being at dusk. With the Eva released from the elevator, Ritsuko spoke:

\- Shinji, for now, try focusing on walking.

\- Walking… - Whispered Shinji.

Unit 01 took the first step with no problems at all, then the second, walking perfectly. Witnessing this, the people at the Geofront were having high hopes for their new pilot, but there was a problem. The quakes ceased and the angels simply disappeared, with everyone with their eyes opened for any attack. From a distance, a giant ball was rolling on the Eva's direction from behind, it was Leliel.

\- Detecting angel! It's moving to the Eva's direction! – Said Makoto.

\- Shinji, look out! - Alerted Misato.

Due to that warning, Shinji got distracted and because of that, Unit 01 fell on its face and the angel passed right on it, damaging some parts of the mecha by smashing it with its weight, like it's head and back, breaking the horn and making the pilot experience the feeling of being ran over by a huge and heavy ball. The boy tried concentrating to get up and so he did. The Eva was back up to face the creature, it was gone once again, appearing floating in the sky and it quickly went down to try crushing the Evangelion by falling onto it, but fortunately, the kid was quicker and evaded being smashed by Leliel, which instead of meeting the ground, it went throw some kind of black portal, again, showing no signs of its presence. There was an atmosphere of suspense in the air, with everyone trying to guess where it would attack while doing their best to keep themselves calm, but Shinji simply wasn't able to do that and started getting nervous, screaming in fear, making the pain on his cranium to come back, and because of that, the neural synchronization percentage started dropping.

\- Shinji! Please, calm down! – Said Misato to Shinji, being loud and clear.

\- The Evangelion is shutting down! – Affirmed Maya.

\- Detecting another portal opening right behind the Eva. – Said Makoto.

\- What? – Asked Ritsuko, worried by the situation.

Behind Unit 01, another black portal was formed and then, the angel appeared right in front of the Eva. Then, Leliel sent an explosion to the mecha, making it fall back into the vortex.

\- Misato! Ritsuko! Help! – Screamed Shinji through the communication channel to NERV's command center before being swallowed by the vortex, losing touch with the kid and the power cable cut when the portal was closed.

After seeing the Evangelion fall before its first battle against the first angel it ever faced, everyone was feeling hopeless, specially Gendo, believing that it was the end. The shock of seeing that made Commander Ikari break his pose, take off his glasses and put his one of on his hands on his face, trying to hold back his sadness for witnessing the demise of his son and Unit 01. The others were also hopeless, thinking that there was nothing else they could do to stop the monster, except Fuyutsuki who kept looking and called everyone's attention while pointing at the big screen in the Command Center.

\- Look!

Somewhere else, Shinji was floating in some kind of limbo. He was relaxed and with his eyes closed. Meanwhile, he was monologuing while floating through the black cold void.

\- Where am I? Am I dead? What is going on? It's just like that weird dream from before. Anyway, I'm alone here. It seems that the way I died would be just like as my life would be after that angel appeared, living on the way of loneliness.

By being sad for being alone in such an environment, he began crying again. Right after when he opened his eyes, Shinji saw that same shinny silhouette from before, but in that moment, it wasn't blinding him with its light like before and it hugged him, giving him a feeling of warmth, making him stop crying, but then the apparition just vanished and a voice started echoing through that emptiness, but different from before, now it was a voice of another boy.

\- Shinji, go back.

\- Your voice is different. Who is this? What was that bright thing that hugged me? – Asked Shinji.

\- I don't know what that was, but it came along with you here. You'll know me, someday, but now is not the time for that. – Replied the mysterious voice.

\- What? – Questioned the boy.

\- "Time" is the keyword. Now, you have to go back. – Spoke the mysterious voice.

Before he could say anything else, Shinji started falling through the void, screaming in fear, then finding himself on a bed again, seeing Rei leaving the room. He looked to the side and he saw some flowers with a card. The kid picked up the piece of paper and read what was on it.

\- "Welcome back. I hope you get well".

Afterwards, Shinji smiled for that little gesture of kindness, being grateful for the gift after all the hell he went through in just one day. Then, Misato came in, being in a good mood.

\- Hey there, Shinji. How are you feeling? – Said Misato.

\- My head still hurts and I'm still trying to deal with the departure of my loved ones. Aside from all that, I guess I'll be fine, I hope. – Replied Shinji.

\- Well, don't worry. We'll help you. We will take care of you and help you deal with your problems, it is a promise. – Said Misato with a smile on her face and a tone of enthusiasm.

Shinji smiled back, showing he was thankful for that. Meanwhile, Ritsuko was watching the captured video of the battle between the Eva 01 and Leliel on a monitor at her room and analyzing the data gathered from the fight, trying to understand what happened. The footage showed a sequence of events that started right after Unit 01 fell through the portal, seeing the angel get slightly bigger right after and then seeing ripples on the creature's body that was immobile while floating in the air, culminating with the Evangelion bursting out of the monster with blood outpouring from it while the mecha roared, reducing the angel to pieces with its hands till it got totally got out of that creature's body and falling to the floor before Leliel blew up with an explosion shaped like a cross. The Evangelion then got up, covered in blood, turning around and destroying everything on its view, stopping going berserk only when Shinji's vital signals started showing again, right before the Evangelion's battery became powerless. Being uncomfortable with the video, Ritsuko turned her computer screen off in disgust for all that display of gore and insanity, Dr. Akagi was rubbing her eyes with the fingers of one of her hands and said:

\- Christ. I need a break.

After that, she heard the sound of the ringing of her office's door, meaning that there was someone outside her office that wanted to come inside.

\- Come in. – Said Ritsuko.

With her permission, Ikari came inside.

\- It's me. – Spoke the Commander.

\- May I help you, Gendo? – Asked Dr. Akagi.

\- Well, I'm just here to thank you for taking my place to talk to my son. After all these years, I simply couldn't face him and demand him to pilot Unit 01.

\- You are welcome, my dear. What about thanking me with a date, huh? Besides, how are you going to thank Misato for helping me with the favor, Rei for leaving that little gift of yours in the infirmary and both of them for saving him from the angel and bringing the boy here? – Talked Akagi.

\- I'll figure it all out. I'd love to go on a date with you, but unfortunately I have work to do. I'm sorry, Ritsuko. Maybe some other day. – Responded Gendo before leaving the room.

Outside, Fuyutsuki was waiting for his friend with his arms folded and with a serious expression on his face and his back leaning on the wall close to the door, starting a little chat with his pal.

\- You know, Gendo. Someday you'll have to face your kid and explain everything to him.

\- You're right, but I guess I still don't have the guts to face him and tell him everything.

\- I just hope you are quick with your preparations for that. We both know that we'll need him to pilot Unit 01. Be quick if you want to do that because he may die before you two ever have a chance of talking to each other. – Revealed Kozo while facing Gendo while keeping his posture.

\- And I'm counting on you and the others to avoid that, Vice Commander. – Spoke Ikari with a friendly smile and putting one of his hands on one of Fuyutsuki's shoulders.

\- Sure thing, Commander. – Replied Fuyutsuki smiling back as he gave him a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Australia, two guys were walking on the direction of a fighter jet, caring classified documents about NERV. One of them was Ryoji Kaji and the other was an overweight and bald old man with a black suit and tie and keeping a pistol on a holster.

\- Well, Japan, here we go. Oh, my home country. It takes me back. – Said Kaji.

\- Good for you, Number 1, but remember our mission. Also, we'll take a few hours to get there, so don't get so excited. – Said the old man.

\- Sir, your seriousness is scaring me. – Spoke Ryoji, feeling genuinely worried.

The other guy just started laughing and then apologized.

\- My apologies, but yeah, we do have a job to do. Now tell me, do you mind some Johnny Cash on our way to Japan?

\- Well, I don't mind a little bit of music during the flight. – Replied Kaji, being good-humored as usual.

\- Nice. I hope you enjoy the final flight on our voyage. – Said Kaji's partner on the mission.

As they were both getting inside the fighter jet's cockpit, Ryoji spoke:

\- Likewise, Mr. Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2 - Vulgar Display of Power

**Chapter 2 – Vulgar Display of Power**

One the day after facing the angel and after hours of training with the Eva on a stressful simulation to learn how to use it, Shinji was alone was in a room, sitting on a chair. He was still a bit devastated by his first time in the Eva and the loss of his aunt and uncle, but keeping all his pain inside as best as he could while just looking down with a sad face. Outside, Misato was talking about the boy with Gendo.

\- Major Katsuragi, you will take care of Shinji when he's off duty. – Said Gendo.

Surprised by the orders she got, Misato decided to formally confront the Commander to know the reason for that.

\- Sir, I formally request permission to speak freely.

\- I welcome it. – Granted Gendo with a smile on his face.

You are his dad. Why don't you take care of him, Commander Ikari? Ritsuko told me that… – Asked Misato.

\- Whatever Ritsuko told you, it's none of your business. You'll do as I say. That's an order, Major. – Said Gendo, now facing her with a serious expression before turning around and going away.

After listening to her superior, Misato got a bit upset because of the way he talked to her and because of the order she would have to deal with, worried that she would fail since she knew how scared Shinji was and for the fact she really had no idea how to take care of a child. Anyway, she got in the room to talk to Shinji.

\- Shinji, I received orders to take care of you here.

\- Ms. Katsuragi, how? How am I still alive? – Asked Shinji in a low volume.

\- What do you mean? – Asked Misato.

\- How exactly did I get here? – Said Shinji.

\- I'm the one who brought you here, Shinji. – Replied Misato.

\- You should have left me to die.

\- What? – Asked Misato, shocked for what she heard from the kid.

\- I lost everything. My home, the ones I loved and now, I'm stuck here, alive and suffering. You just made me a prisoner of my own life. – Spoke Shinji.

Misato was just speechless, not being able to believe that a child could say something like that, she was also looking down and to the side, feeling guilty for his situation. Then, Makoto contacted her through her phone.

\- Excuse me for a second. – Said Misato before she got her phone and left the room.

Being alone again, Shinji closed his eyes and put his arms around his body, covering himself with them, but then, he remembered that warm feeling he felt when that silhouette hugged him, still not understanding what happened, but strangely it made him feel a bit better in such a tough moment to the point of even making him smile. Outside, Misato answered Makoto's call.

\- Major, can you please come to the Command Center? We got a bit of a problem here. There's a fighter jet outside claiming to be a guy from the UN. He seems really angry that we can't get him in. He's saying he's going to blast his way inside if we don't do what he says. – Said Hyuga, feeling really intimidated because of the one communicating with him outside NERV Headquarters.

\- Keep this asshole busy. I'll be there in a minute. – Said Misato to Makoto before ending the call and opening the door of the room to talk to Shinji before she goes, with a caring and understanding tone, surprised by seeing Shinji smile after such a depressing talk. – Shinji, I gotta go, ok? I'll be back as soon as I'm done.

At the same time that Misato left, Rei came in to see Shinji. She saw him on a position of discomfort, but at the same time, smiling. Ayanami wondered why.

\- Shinji. Your name is Shinji, right? – Asked Rei.

Yes. You left me those flowers when I woke up. Thank you… uh… - Said the boy, not being able to finish his sentence since he didn't know Rei's name.

\- Rei. My name is Rei Ayanami. It's what gives me a sense of singularity along with all the characteristics that makes me an individual among all the people on this planet, a member of a collective that has a mind and will of its own, that is able to recognize the its own existence on this current point in space and time, being that such existence that was attributed with my name and also being what I am by noun and definition. Rei Ayanami. – Said Rei, being a bit convoluted since she was a bit nervous, recognizing that she talked a bit too much, looking to the side and blushed, being a bit embarrassed because of all her jibber jabber.

Not understanding why she spoke all those things and trying to muster what the hell she was talking about, with most of them flying right over the boy's head, he simply smiled back at her, not only to be nice, but also because somehow, Rei's presence gave him peace, like when he saw that shinny ghost like thing that hugged him in that void, replying:

\- Nice to meet you, Rei.

As Shinji smiled, so did her, despite her embarrassment due to what she said and not knowing why since she doesn't act like that with anyone else. While the boy was with Ayanami, Misato rushed to the Command Center to talk with that man in the fighter jet that wanted to come to the Geofront. There, she took control of the radio to talk with the guy.

\- Who the hell are you? – Asked Misato in a very angry way, upset because of the way the man was treating her subordinate.

\- My name is Kenzo. Look, I have a job to do there and I came all the way from America to Japan in a freaking fighter jet with my partner and you guys keep saying I can't come in since I forgot my I.D. at home in the United States!

\- Sir, if you don't have an I.D., you'll have to go or we'll have no choice but to strike your jet with a missile. – Said Misato while she was rubbing her eyes with her fingers, annoyed by the way the man was talking to her.

Inside the jet, Kaji decided to talk to Misato since he recognized her voice and they both knew each other before, making it more appropriated for him to do the talking since his boss was really stressed because he was the one flying the thing all the way until they got to Tokyo 3 and not being able to calm down. He took a deep breath and started speaking in very smooth tone to Misato so she could recognize his voice:

\- Hey, Katsuragi. Long time no see. Look, can I and my superior come in, please? It would be really nice to see how beautiful you became after all those years.

Misato blushed after hearing Kaji's voice. It's been a long time since they've seen each other, but she knew him. Katsuragi knew that Ryoji was a good guy since they worked together in the name of the United Nations. Trusting him, she said:

\- Hyuga, let them in. I'll assume responsibility of their entrance here.

\- But Major… - Tried to warn Hyuga about NERV's regulation.

\- Please. – Said Misato, being right behind him and with a hand on one of his shoulders.

\- Sure thing, Major. - Replied Makoto, sending the coordinates to Kenzo to land his jet, since he trusted his commanding officer and believed she knew what she was doing.

With the coordinates given to them and with the fighter on an elevator, they went down to the Geofront and once there, they both got out of their war vehicle, stretching out a bit because it was a really long flight. In the Command Center, Misato, Makoto, Maya and Shigeru were monitoring their coming for some time up until they met with Dr. Akagi. After a while, decided to talk a bit about who are those guys.

\- Major, you know any of those two? Can we really trust them? – Asked Maya.

\- Well, I know one of them and that we can trust this guy, Ryoji Kaji. We used to work together and… - Said Misato before being interrupted by Shigeru.

\- Did you two used to date?

After hearing that, Misato blushed again and Hyuga started feeling insecure since he had a crush on the Major. Shigeru and Maya noticed her reaction towards the return of an ex-boyfriend and smiled and looked at her with their eyes semi-closed, now knowing this is actually the case because of Katsuragi's reaction. For a moment, the place was silent until Ritsuko showed up with Kaji and his superior. She guided them to the Command Center after finding the two when they lost themselves.

\- Oh my, Misato. You never told me you had such a handsome boyfriend. – Said Ritsuko with a smirk on her face because she knew Misato would feel embarrassed due to the fact that Ryoji told this to the chief scientist on their way there, having found Akagi in a corridor since she was going to the place anyway.

\- So she's the one you've been talking about so much, Number 1? She's even more beautiful than I tought. – Said Kenzo to Kaji, also smiling while rubbing his chin with his fingers.

Still embarrassed, Misato's face was really red, making her feel a bit angry for all that embarrassment and it jsut made Maya, Shigeru, Kaji and Ristsuko laugh. On Akagi's case, it was because she enjoyed the situation of seeing Misato like that over something so trivial. Then, Misato walked towards the chief scientist, trying her best to keep her cool, and asked her why she came there.

\- Just what the hell do you want, Ritsuko?

Since she already had her fun, it was time to get serious. Ritsuko was analyzing the numbers from Shinji's simulation in the Eva and was there to show the results to Misato.

\- Shinji's numbers are quite impressive. No wonder the Commander wanted him here.

\- What do you mean? – Asked Misato.

\- I mean that he will be really useful to our cause. – Said Ritsuko, being direct.

Katsuragi took the message on a different way from what Akagi was saying, believing that the scientist only saw Shinji as a mean to an end an since she thought was wrong to say something like that to a kid, the Major got a bit angry, still feeling guilty for what Shinji told her. Sensing a subtle increase on the tension, Anderson picked one of Ritsuko's papers.

\- Let me see this, please. – Said Kenzo, just starring with a serious expression at the paper with Shinji's data, pretending to know what he was looking at.

\- You have no idea what you're looking at, do you? – Asked Misato, seeing right through what the old man was doing.

\- No I do not. – Spoke Kenzo after laughing a bit for this little act of his. – Anyway, did anyone of you see Commander Gendo Ikari or Vice Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki? I really need to talk to at least one of them.

\- Well, Commander Ikari and Vice Commander Fuyutsuki are busy dealing with some bureaucratic issues, Mr. Anderson. – Said Ritsuko, giving them an alibi to what they were actually doing.

\- Oh, I see. And please, call me Kenzo. – Told the man in a nice way, also being a bit suspicious about what Gendo and his second in command were really doing at the moment.

Meanwhile, Shinji and Rei were still having a nice chat inside that same room.

\- So, you are the pilot that came here before me, right? – Asked Shinji.

\- No, I am not. I was born here. This is where my life began. I never lived outside the Geofront. – Answered Rei.

Shinji was astonished to know this little fact from his colleague and the he questioned:

\- What do you mean?

\- Didn't anyone tell you? We won't be able to go outside the Geofront until we finish our job with the angels. - Answered Ayanami.

Seeing himself as a literal prisoner, Shinji stood up and started running away. Rei went right after him to try to stop the boy from fleeing. During his attempt of escaping, Ikari bumped onto Kenzo that was just touring the place after knowing the people in NERV's Command Center, being aware of the details of the situation and just, coincidentally, got in the boy's way. Such collision made the kid fall with his butt on the floor and feel a bit of pain physical pain since he slammed against a tough guy, despite Kenzo's old age. Seeing the kid on the ground, Anderson offered a hand to help him get up with Rei catching on to the boy right after.

\- Whoa. Where's the party, kiddo? – Said Kenzo.

Shinji accepted Kenzo's help to get back on his feet, and after that, noticed that his revolver was showing. Ikari stepped back, being intimidated by the firearm.

\- Relax. I'm not going to shoot you. The last thing I would do now is to hurt an Eva pilot. – Said Kenzo, noticing Ikari was afraid of his revolver.

\- He was trying to run away. – Declared Rei.

\- Was he? Well, I don't blame him. – Spoke Kenzo as he looked into the eyes of the Third Child.

\- Yes! I was! Why do you care?! You all just seem to see me as a pawn to fight the angels! – Exclaimed Shinji.

\- Shinji… – Said Rei before being interrupted by the old man.

\- Well, let me take a wild guess. You fear death, but at the same time you hate the fact that you are alive. You think that you are worthless and believe everybody sees you that way especially because you think this is actually the truth, that to them, you are only a tool and that it is your only choice on what you can be since you feel worthless and to be considered anything would give you some comfort, as meaningless as it may be, right? – Said Kenzo.

Shinji just kept looking at Kenzo, astonished by words he heard from the man.

\- Miss Sato talked about you. She's worried about you, about both of you. And look, they don't see any of you like this. You are Rei and Shinji, right? You represent hope to us. You are important to the survival of us all and in retribution we'll do our best to keep you two alive as well. I can assure you. I would even risk my life as a payback to both of you. – Told Kenzo.

\- But still, this just too much for me. – Revealed Shinji, angling his face downwards as he began to shed tears.

Thinking that she listened to enough of all that, Rei decides to stop just watching and decided to act. She touched Shinji by the shoulder and made him turn around to face her, looking at him fiercely.

\- Look Shinji, we are all condemned by time, forced to embark on a voyage with no return towards the future. I know you wish for things to come back as they were before, but this is not possible. What's done is done. Also, where would you go to after leaving the Geofront?. – Said Ayanami, looking worried at the the boy.

Shinji just took a pause and turned around to face her, revealing to his colleague was weeping and struggling to hold back his feelings, then just making another question to her.

\- But why? Why do you care?

With Ayanami also taking a small pause, she quickly thinking for a response, extending her hands towards his head and giving it to him as she touching him by his cheeks and using her thumbs to wipe his tears off while saying:

\- Because we are in this together. Not only you and me, but also everyone else in NERV. Please, stay with us.

\- Count me in at this, kiddo. My name is Kenzo Anderson. I came all the way from America to make sure the angels are destroyed and to safeguard the well-being of the pilots. Please, take this into consideration. On the face of annihilation, you may find purpose, meaning and value by risking it to save others so then you can save yourself. Also, like your colleague said, we are together in this. As dangerous as it may be, we got your back. – Spoke Kenzo, putting his one of his hands on one of Shinji's shoulders while smiling, hoping conquer both his trust and Rei's.

Then, the alarm was sounded. Rei then grabbed Shinji by his hand and tried to draw him to a room where they could put on their plugsuits and their headsets, but the boy refused, still having problems with his duty as a pilot, just standing still while looking away from Ayanami. Seeing that she didn't convince him and she also didn't want to tell him what to do, the girl went to suit up for the coming battle. Not getting what was going on, Kenzo felt bad since neither his words nor Ayanami's reached him. For that and with other priorities in mind, he thought it was best to leave the boy alone, coming back to the Command Center. Once there, he found everyone ready to get the Evangelions up at Tokyo 3.

\- Number 1, what did I miss? – Asked Kenzo to Kaji that was there all that time.

\- Well Mr. Anderson, UN forces did their best to fight the angel that is coming here, but they didn't stand a chance. The monster's getting closer by the minute. – Revealed Kaji, being strangely calm for such a moment.

\- Are the pilots ready? – Asked Misato.

\- Rei seems to be in place, but not Shinji. – Informed Shigeru.

\- Forget about him. – Said Rei.

\- But Rei… - Spoke the Major, not being able to finish here sentence.

\- Shinji's just not coming. Simple as that. – Said Ayanami, being a bit cold and sad since Shinji couldn't correspond her trust towards him.

\- Ok. Shigeru, launch Unit 00. Time is of the essence. – Spoke Katsuragi, knowing that any of the Evas had to get in action as quickly as possible.

With the order given, Rei's Evangelion was launched to the surface, being close to a beach, with crystalline waters. Once there, they sent to her an automatic riffle as well. Ayanami picked it up and then began to look for the enemy, for the surprise of everyone it was just an angel that was smaller than Unit 00. Anyway, she started shooting at the thing, but it repelled the bullets with its A.T. Field and then a light came from its eyes while looking at the mecha. Rei rolled to the side because she knew it would cause an explosion and when she aimed her weapon at the monster, another creature appeared behind her, sending another wave of explosion that stroke her Evangelion on the back, making her drop the weapon and also feeling the impact of that blast since her mind was connected to the Eva. With an opening, the angels quickly ran towards Ayanami's direction. Thinking fast, she evaded the attack by jumping, but then, both of them looked at her direction and sent another blast. She tried protecting herself with an A.T. Field, but the impact of their attack propelled Unit 00 in a way that made it land head first when gravity pushed it back to the ground, making the pilot feel like if a sledgehammer just stroke her skull. With their enemy vulnerable, the monsters started running on her direction and began beating the crap out the Eva, with her feeling every single hit, making her scream in pain and every single one, also being incapable to retaliate. The people at the Command Center were hearing all of Rei's screaming, making everybody there worried.

\- Unit 00 and pilot experiencing serious damage! – Said Shigeru.

\- Synchronization, droping! Eva 00 coming closer to total shut down! – Said Maya.

\- If this goes on, Rei will die by the hands of these things and her Eva will be destroyed! – Said Ritsuko, worried.

\- Just where the heck is Shinji?! – Asked Misato.

\- Help! Help! Anyone! Help! – Screamed Ayanami while grunting, being in an almost unbearable state of pain.

\- If only the boy could listen to the girl's cry for help. – Said Kenzo, still uneasy for her situation, not being comfortable with seeing a child suffering like this.

\- Major, may I give you a suggestion? – Asked Kaji, hearing his superior and noticing his uneasiness.

\- The other pilot is still somewhere inside the Geofront. Make the transmission between us and the Eva audible in the whole Geofront. Wherever the Third Child may be, and by knowing my boss as well as I do, I believe he'll hear everything. – Proposed Ryoji.

Since any idea was welcome in such a grim situation, Misato, despite believing that it wasn't right to convince Shinji to fight through guilt, she looked at Makoto and said, loud and clear:

\- Make it so!

Then, Shinji, who was sitting on park bench, heard Rei's cry for help on where he was hiding. For a moment, he was reluctant to go help her, but her voice, being so loud, it sounded really familiar to him, just like when he faced Unit 01 for the first time, but with that same feeling of familiarity, with every sound triggered by Rei's suffering in such a potentially life-ending situation was making Ikari sense, in his heart, an uncomfortable sensation with every hit Ayanami was taking, feeling he should do something he to put a stop to such an incommodious ache. Despite being afraid of doing so due to his memories of his first experience in Unit 01. Gathering all his courage, Shinji repeated:

\- I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away!

After that, Shinji went running to his Eva, just to stop a little to pick his headset and he found it. He later rushed the entry plug and put his headset on, contacting the Command Center right afterwards, still feeling a bit shaken.

\- Misato, Ritsuko! Please, let me go up there. Somebody needs my help on the surface. – Told the Third Child.

After hearing the kid, being happy to see that he finally came, Misato said, while holding the cross shaped pendant of her necklace:

\- Everybody, you know what to do.

Makoto, Shigeru and Maya did their thing and got Shinji on the battlefield. There, he charged towards the angels that were still beating up Unit 00, screaming like a warrior that was about to strike the enemy. He jumped and kicked both angels with his Eva's feet, one for each, making both of them avert from Rei a little bit, giving her some room to get up with the help of the boy. For a brief moment, they looked at each other, smiling to one another, then attacking the monsters with no mercy, somehow, doing the exact thing, pulling their knifes from their Evangelions' shoulders, being able to cut it a bit and throw some punches and kicks on the monsters, showing signs that with the same numbers at both sides, the children had a good chance of winning. Seeming to have weakened their opponents, Ikari and Ayanami went for the final blow, aiming to destroy the angels' cores with their progressive knives, holding their respective weapons with both their hands to properly kill the creatures, with the people at the Command Center thinking that that was it, something unexpected happened. On the las moment, the angels fused into one entity and it stopped the Evas by letting the blades of their weapons go through its hands to be able to grab the Evas'. It was Israfel. Shinji and Rei were feeling the pain of having their fists being crushed, then, ir raised both their units and slammed them to the ground. Afterwards, it got on them, began pulling the power cables from the backs of both the mechas, giving the pilots the feeling of getting part their spines being ripped off, making the kids scream in pain, being stomped right after, increasing that feeling on their backbones. Back at the Geofront, Kenzo couldn't handle the uneasiness any longer, especially when he heard from Maya:

\- Power cables unplugged. Internal batteries activated! 10 minutes until they shut down!

\- Ok, that is it! Miss Sato, guide me to my jet. – Said Anderson.

\- Excuse me? – Asked Katsuragi.

\- Do as I fucking say! I have an idea! – Exclaimed Kenzo with a tone that he was dead serious.

Misato, then went running out of the Command Center with Kenzo, guiding him towards his aircraft. She didn't know what he could do, but at such a situation any help they could get was welcome. After reaching his jet and getting inside of it, Katsuragi activated the elevator to get the old man to the surface and to then lift off, wondering what he had in mind . Right before taking off, Anderson contacted the Kaji and everyone in the underground watching the battle through the same frequency of which they were using to communicate with the pilots.

\- Number 1, NERV guys, I'm going use a special apparatus to get rid of this monstrosity. On my mark, everybody, protect your eyes. Also, send me the coordinates of the fight.

\- Of course, Mr. Anderson. – Said Ryoji through the communication channel that Kenzo stablished from his jet.

Kenzo's saying made them all wonder as well what he would do and when Misato rushed back to the Command Center, she was also like that and then, looked at Kaji, panting due to all the running that she did. Her presence was making him feel a bit nervous, somehow.

The old American flew at maximum speed to reach the battlefield as fast as he could. Once there, spotting them all from a high point, he came diving from the sky while shooting on the back of the angel with his jet's machine guns to call its attention and he succeeded. Israfel turned around and tried to grab the fighter, but Anderson moved up a little bit, evading being crushed by the angel, now flying right above the creature's arm, then shooting a couple of missiles on its face right before rising again. That gave to Shinji and Rei the opportunity to get on their feet again and both punching the angel for him to step back a bit.

\- Hey kids! If you thought I wasn't serious when I made that promise, here I am! Listen to me. Rei, go away and then come back running when I tell you to do so. We have to make this monster go as far away as possible. Shinji, when you have the chance, give this thing an upper cut it'll never forget! – Said Kenzo on the same radio frequency that the children and the guys from NERV talking through.

Just having a few more minutes to fight, they decided to do as Kenzo said. Rei, with her Eva, which was the most damaged between the two, distanced herself from the battlefield, waiting for the time to return, while then Anderson kept shooting it with bullets and missiles, while doing some crazy stunts to avoid being killed, with Shinji punching and kicking it, taking turns on their attacks with one giving an opening for the other so the boy could have his chance to throw that uppercut. He noticed that the angel was on the water and with one the Unit 01's feet, Ikari threw some it on the monster, making it get wet to then, pick the power plugs on the sand.

\- Misato, when I touch the angel with the power plugs, send to them as much energy as possible. – Said Shinji.

Shinji did as he said, jumping towards Israfel as it was distracted by Kenzo's jet which maneged to hit its core with a missile, stunning it for a second, followed by Unit 01 touching the being with the tip of the umbilical cords while in midair. Seeing that, Misato shouted:

\- Now!

After receiving the command, Makoto, Maya and Shigeru passed as much electricity as possible through the cables, frying the angel. Moments after, with Unit 01 on the ground before the angel, Shinji gave to Israfel a hell of an uppercut, so strong it even broke some parts of his Evangelion's arm he used for doing so, trying to resist the pain for least until the angel started going upwards, screaming because of that horrible sensation of feeling of getting multiple fractures on his arm right at that moment.

\- Rei! Come! Send this son of a bitch as far away as you can! – Said Kenzo.

With a few seconds left to finish the job, Rei came running back to the beach, hopping on the top of the buildings that were on her way, getting higher and higher till she made a final jump as high as Unit 00 was capable of, when the angel was falling back to the ground, the pilot got her mecha into a position of a flying kick with one of its legs as stretched out as possible while the other one wasn't, being in mid-air, screaming:

\- Inazuma…

Then Unit 00 struck the angel at full force with one of the legs of the Eva to the point of breaking one of them in multiple parts just like one of Unit 01's arms, but Rei wasn't done. Enduring all that pain while grunting, Ayanami stretched out the other leg, giving it another kick, also resulting in multiple fractures due to its force and doubling her pain, sending the angel far away into the horizon, finishing her sentence and stop moving forwards right after that second blow while being effected by the pain she was feeling.

\- Double Kick!

The second strike sent the angel to a great distance towards the ocean before Rei went falling back to the sand and not being able to move due to the fact that both Units 00 and 01 got no more power left, but Kenzo was still there and he still got his trump. the man was aiming at the estimated area where Israfel was going fall, having targeted the thing as he was breathing heavily and kept with one of his hands on his chest, saying before taking the shot:

\- Tell Lucifer that I said "hi".

He shot his last missile and sent the warning he mentioned before.

\- Everybody, cover your eyes!

And so did everyone. Afterwards, Kenzo turned his jet around and something surprising happened after Israfel fell on the orange surface of the Pacific and close by, so did missile, instantly going off. They heard a really loud explosion and even felt a small tremor in the Geofront in contrast with the stronger shock wave on the beach felt by Shinji and Rei. It was a nuclear explosion of 15 megatons. When the flash was gone, the people at Command Center saw the residual cloud of the blast on their monitors from the place, having the shape of a cross instead of a mushroom. Minutes later, the old man spoke as he returned:

\- Miss Sato, I'm coming back to the elevator. – Said Kenzo, still with the heavy breathing, which had Kaji worried.

\- Shigeru, send a team to rescue Shinji, Rei and the Evas. I'm going to go thank Mr. Anderson for his help. – Ordered Misato, really happy that the angel was really destroyed.

Back at the Geofront, Kenzo was able to come back and come out of his fighter jet and saw Kaji and Misato there waiting for him. The Major was quite happy for him being able to pull that crazy plan of his off, but his subordinate was apprehensive. When Katsuragi looked at Ryoji and noticed that, her expression of happiness was gone because of his apparent preoccupation, wondering the reason for that while the elevator bringing Anderson's aircraft was coming down until it stopped. When Kenzo got out, he took a few steps on their direction, still having difficulties to breath properly, keeping his hands on his chest, right on the region where his heart in located before fainting. Both of them rushed to Anderson's aid, rolling him to the side so he could have his face upwards.

\- I knew this could happen. – Said Kaji while opening some buttons his suit black suit so he could perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation on the old man by thouching his chest below his clothing.

\- What? – Asked Katsuragi, being shocked for what's going on.

\- The old man has a weak heart. It stopped beating. Help me, Katsuragi, please! – Begged Kaji in dispair.

Then, acknowledging the urgency of the situation, Misato started doing a mouth to mouth resuscitation while her former boyfriend was also trying to keep his boss alive by performing CPR, with him screaming from the top his lungs, being as loud as he could:

\- Somebody get him a doctor, now!


	3. Chapter 3 - Teutonic Terror (Part 1)

**Chapter 3 - Teutonic Terror (Part 1)**

Hours after the fight against Israfel, now being night, Kenzo was inside the Geofront's sickbay, laying down unconscious on a bed, covered with a blanket with only his head showing, with some equipment monitoring his heart conditions and helping him on the breathing. Keeping him company, there was Kaji keep an eye at him, with Shinji, Rei, Misato and Fuyutsuki coming in to talk about the battle against Israfel. Concerned with their presence in the infirmary, Ryoji asked:

\- Can't you guys wait until the old man wakes up?

\- Unfortunately we can't, Kaji. – Responded Misato, being uncomfortable for coming in while Anderson was asleep.  
Indeed, Major. I personally have some questions to make to this man, like: "Where the hell did you get a weapon powerful enough to destroy an angel?". – Said Fuyutsuki.

Ryoji kept quiet and was just glaring at Kozo, just making the Vice Commander a bit angry for not getting his answer. Noticing that and for not being able to choose a side since she works for NERV, Misato gently asked:

\- Kaji, can't you please answer the question so we can leave him in peace until he wakes up?

\- Sorry, Misato. You know me better than anyone else from NERV that I'd never lie to you, but I can't answer your question because I really don't know the answer. – Answered Kaji, being as honest as possible to /Knowing Ryoji and by looking at his face, deep inside she knew he wasn't lying, being conflicted between her duty and her trust towards the man whom she shared a past.

\- Mr. Fuyutsuki, we know that you have a right to know where Mr. Anderson got that warhead from, but can't you wait until he wakes up so he can explain himself? – Asked Shinji.

\- Also, he risked his life to save not only us, but also the whole world by doing something that was done due to some kind miracle. – Added Rei.

\- Kids, I already told you. There is no way you can stop me. This is an important matter regarding the safety of the Geofront and the employees of NERV. Please, understand that. – Said Fuyutsuki, calming himself down so he could properly deliver the message to the Eva pilots.

\- But... – Talked Shinji before being interrupted by the Vice Commander.  
\- Guys, I comprehend your concerns and like you and also like everyone in the mission of fighting the angels, including myself, are thankful for him, but I cannot tolerate the act of bringing such a dangerous device to the Geofront. And for you, Kaji, please get out of my way or I'll…

Before Fuyutsuki could finish as he looked back at Kaji, Kenzo woke up, doing a long gasp simultaneously, like if he just woke up from a really scary nightmare, taking everyone by surprise. For a while, the man was breathing heavily until he was able to calm down while rubbing his eyes with his fingers, keeping his arm hidden under the blanket. He got rid of all the electrodes on his body and the tube in his mouth that was down his throat to help him breath. After coughing for a few seconds, he looked to the side and saw the others.

\- Hey everybody. Is this a visit? – Asked Kenzo in a nice way while was smiling at them.

\- Mr. Anderson. My name is Kozo Fuyutsuki. I'm NERV's Vice Commander and I'm here to ask some questions. Me and Commander Ikari heard about you during our affair as the fight you got yourself into was happening. – Said Kozo.

\- I know who you are, Vice Commander. Please, go ahead. – Answered Kenzo.

\- That warhead. Why did you bring that device here? Where have you got that weapon from? Why did you come here? – Asked Fuyutsuki.

\- Well, me and Number 1 came here with two missions given to us both by the UN, which are to inspect the activities of NERV during the fight against the angels and to safeguard the well-being of the Eva pilots during our conflict with those creatures. That hydrogen bomb was given to us by the American Government to blow Tokyo 3 onto oblivion along with that thing you guys keep downstairs at Terminal Dogma if the Evas failed on their task to stop these monstrosities from destroying us all and take the planet for themselves. If you have a problem with that, you are welcome to complain at the United Nations or with the American Government. – Explained Kenzo, now with a more serious tone, which made Kozo get bit pissed off.

\- Then, why didn't you do it when me and Rei were fighting that angel that could have killed us all? – Questioned Shinji.

\- I have my reasons, but let's just say that I hate the idea of having to kill or hurt people because of an order from a bunch of freaking bureaucrats. Besides… – Said Kenzo, stopping midway before he started looking at Misato. – …would be a shame to kill someone with such a pretty face like the Major, kid. You guys should be grateful for having such a beautiful woman here, right, Number 1?

\- Damn straight, Mr. Anderson. – Agreed Kaji while giving Misato a thumbs-up while smiling at her.

That comment made Misato blush a little bit, looking slightly to the left and being happy for getting such compliments. Fuyutsuki, on the other hand, was kind of surprised of what he heard.

\- Major Katsuragi, please. – Spoke the Vice Commander, demanding that she behaved properly while on duty by noticing how those words affected her.

\- Sorry sir. – Apologized Misato adter taking a deep breath and getting more serious afterwards.

\- Tell me. Just who the hell are you? – Asked Kozo, being a bit perplexed.

While looking at them with a serious expression on his face, Anderson said in creepy monotone voice:

\- I am the fruit of the human knowledge and technology. A derivative of the information network that was able generate sentience due to the high circulation of data, or digital knowledge if you will, from all over this planet before the Second Impact, evolving so much to the point of being able to create a body on the real world so it could transport my consciousness in this different level of reality. Do you really think that a normal person could kill an angel? I'm a soulless being, better yet, a machine made of flesh and blood that has as its purpose seeing mankind's fate in its fight against the enemies that may drive it to its very extinction.

That little speech made everybody get perplexed, to the point of actually believing in him due to the way he said it all and the fact that he really killed and angel. Instants after, Kenzo couldn't keep his seriousness for too long and started laughing out loud, proving that he just lied about not being a human being. Kozo, Shinji and Misato just facepalmed because of how stupid they felt for believing him. Rei just a little upset and didn't feel like staying, deciding to go and Kaji knew his superior was kidding since he knew him very well. Ryoji saw Rei leave and felt that something wasn't right and said before going away:

\- Well, if you excuse I have some work to do. See you all later.

\- Mr. Anderson, would you mind telling what was that about? – Asked Fuyutsuki.

I am just fucking with you, guys. After saving your bacon and almost dying, I thought I deserved that. Sorry, but the temptation was just too much for me to resist. Also, I'm pretty sure you, Vice Commander, or the Commander himself have got an e-mail from the UN that says that me and Number 1 have permission to be here and to use that warhead as well. I recommend you go to your computer or get your smartphone to check it out. – Said Kenzo.

\- Dammit. I forgot to check my e-mails because of my meeting with SEELE with Gendo. – Thought Kozo, remembering when he rushed out of their secret room once he heard that Kenzo blew up an angel with an H-bomb, keeping his cool to not raise any suspicions, deciding to leave the infirmary. - I'll go check it right away, Mr. Anderson. Major Katsuragi, Shinji, I'll see you /With only Misato and Shinji there keeping Kenzo company, they were about to leave, but before that, they had a reason to be there.

\- Mr. Anderson, you risked your life to save us and you did it. Kaji told me about your condition and even so, you tried and succeeded. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. – Said Misato.

With only Misato and Shinji there keeping Kenzo company, they were about to leave, but before that, they had a reason to be there.

\- Thank for your assistance back there. – Thanked Shinji, feeling a bit shy.

\- There's no need for that, guys. Miss Sato, kiddo, you are the true heroes here. You are actually the ones dealing those freaks out there that want to kill every single one of us. I'm here just to see you do your work and make sure everything goes fine, besides, I didn't do much. I just gave you a little hand. – Spoke Kenzo with a smile on his face.

\- We're flattered. Well, we are going now. I have to introduce Shinji to his new home. – Said Misato.

\- What? – Asked Shinji since he didn't know that he would go to Katsuragi's place yet.

Being alone in the sickbay, the old man started to reminisce, keeping his eyes closed so he could focus on his thoughts as he opened his eyes, looking up to the ceiling once he was done.

\- Well, that was a really nice chat and man, I'm still feeling tired. I wish I was capable of sleeping like that, without the help of sedatives. At least I didn't repeat what happened here in Japan 70 years ago, for the sake of your soul so you could rest in peace. I wonder, have I done the right thing? I just hope that I may find your forgiveness once I see you once more in my sleep.

In some secret part of the Geofront, Gendo was in a meeting with the 7 members of SEELE, sitting down on a chair and with his elbows on a desk, doing his signature pose.

\- Now that we're done with the matters of propaganda and finances, there's a final topic that we'd like to discuss. Mr. Ikari, we heard that two gentlemen from the UN came to NERV's Japanese Headquarters. Is that true? – Asked SEELE Member 05.

\- Yes, Fuyutsuki just gave me some info about them before the meeting. The older one is an American named Kenzo Anderson. For what I saw, he entered the UN in the 70's and engaged many missions to bring peace to the world and been working there ever since, anything before that is unknown. Even for us, he's a mystery. His partner, the man named Ryoji Kaji, he used to be a classmate of Major Misato Katsuragi. In 2000, he went to study outside of Japan right before Second Im... – Said Gendo, not being able to finish his saying due to bad remembrances that suddenly appeared in his mind due to all the events that happened since the Second Impact, making him break his pose, take of his glasses and rub his eyes with his fingers.

\- Any problem, Commander? – Asked SEELE Member 04.

\- I'm fine, thank you. – Said Gendo.

\- Gendo, please, tell us the truth. – Said SEELE Member 06.

\- It's about Second Impact, isn't it? – Asked SEELE Member 05.

The mention of Second Impact made some flashes of the event go through Gendo's mind, making him feel a bit more uncomfortable.

\- Listen, Gendo. We know you have your issues due to the events that got you to your present position, but since you here, you have to be professional. I suggest we finish this reunion later to then discuss the fight against the angels and our final solution to save humanity. – Said SEELE Member 02.

\- The Human Instrumentality Project. – Completed Gendo.

\- Correct. With all that said, we'll stop here, for now. May God be at our side. – Said SEELE Member 01.

Being alone in the room, Ikari thought for a little bit about a brief report that he and Fuyutsuki got in the middle of their meeting with SEELE.

\- Kenzo Anderson. He can't be an average Joe. It isn't anyone that can come to NERV's HQ with a nuclear warhead. I wonder how he got permission to come to Japan with such a thing.

Then, Gendo got out of there and began walking towards his quarters. On his way there, he came across Ritsuko. She was quite happy to see him.

\- Oh, hello, Commander Ikari. How was your day? – Said the chief scientist.

\- Nothing special. It was how it usually is. – Said Gendo, smiling at her, but with a sad expression on his face, failing to fake how he was truly feeling.

\- Please, Gendo. Don't try to fool your chief scientist. Why are you upset? – Spoke Akagi.

\- Just some bad memories that came back. Don't worry, okay? I'll deal with it. – Explained Ikari.

\- I'm sure you will. Just in case, know that I'll always be there for you in case you need a helping hand, my love. – Said Ritsuko before hugging Gendo, wanting to give him comfort to alleviate his pain as much as she could, then giving him a smooch on one of his cheeks.

In response, Gendo hugged her back and began crying, wetting Ritsuko's white coat, and while he was weeping, he was able to only say one thing.

\- Shinji. Rei.

\- Oh, what about the kids, darling? – Asked the woman.

\- Yes, I'm glad that Shinji's here, close to me after all those years, but at the same time, I'm afraid of what can happen to him every time he goes to battle. Only he can properly pilot Unit 01, but if he dies out there, I don't know what… - Said the man before stopping due to the fact that because of his emotional state, he couldn't speak for too long.

\- About that, the pilots confronted an angel a few hours ago and they both came back alive. One of our visitors, Kenzo, got into action and risked his life to save us all, including Shinji and Rei. He proved to us all that we can trust him since not only for that, the fact that he saved you by saving your son and Rei, but he also helped to kill one of the angels when he apparently had the chance to terminate us with that weapon he used on that angel. That's what I heard from Misato before wishing her a good night. Knowing that Dr. Akagi would never lie to him, even if such an act seemed really impossible for a normal person to execute, the Commander believed her words. He didn't know that since he was in that meeting with SEELE, unlike Fuyutsuki that got out of there earlier and was able to know that sooner. Gendo just started laughing in joy as he kept weeping, cleaning his face with his hands as he calmed down.

\- What's wrong, Gendo? – Asked Akagi, curious of what was happening in the Commander's mind since that attitude on his part was kind of random.

\- Nothing. I'm just happy. – Answered the Commander, with a smile on his face.

\- Oh, that's great, honey. I understand your feelings, but why don't you go get some rest? It's late, you know? – Said the chief scientist as she help the Commander get up.

\- You are right. Thank you, Ritsuko. – Thanked Gendo, giving her a little smooch on one of her cheeks as well before getting on his way to his room to sleep, making her cheeks redden a little bit while having an expression of happiness on her face, feeling delighted for such a gesture of affection.  
With both Ikari and Dr. Akagi heading different paths, Gendo was thinking about what happened in the battle regarding Kenzo based on what she told him.

\- If Mr. Anderson could have really destroyed us when he had the chance, it makes me believe that he or his superiors also got the power to replace us on the confrontation against the angels. Who would he put on our place if he destroyed Tokyo 3 along with the Geofront? The Europeans, perhaps? And whose orders is he following exactly?

Sometime after the battle against Israfel, in Germany, there was an angel walking through the country in the direction of NERV's European Headquarters, that like the Japanese HQ, it was in the underground. It was Sachiel. The military forces of the UN were doing their best to hold up the monster until they all retreated since not only they weren't able to leave a scratch on it and the thing was just ignoring them all. Before it could start blasting its way down to its target, the people from there were quick enough to prepare their Eva and launch it with their pilot inside of it. It was the Unit 02 and inside was the ace of Germany, Asuka. The red Evangelion was facing the back of the angel and was ready to start going to the underground by creating a pathway by generating explosions, but before the monster could do anything, the Eva grabbed it from behind and have it a suplex, making the blast that Sachiel was preparing to go to the other way. After that, the girl got her mecha up and took the opportunity that her enemy was still down and kicked it like if it was a ball, making it go up in the the air until gravity made it go down, making it capsize on the ground of the forest that they were fighting on. Instants after coming back to the soil, the angel stopped keeling over, got in all-fours and sent an energy projection on her direction.

\- I don't know if this angel is too weak, if I'm too good for this task or if the Eva is too strong for it. Nah, it's all three. – Said Asuka while Sachiel was going down, finishing her talking right before it shot its blast on her direction.

Asuka didn't do much to protect herself. She just made her Eva cross its arms and activate the A.T. Field so she could protect herself and her unit from the angel's attack. After that, the monster just went running towards Unit 02, trying to break through the Evangelion's shield until it started using its own A.T. Field to open Asuka's, but while Sachiel was too busy making a hole on it, she just punched it on the face since her enemy was with its hands occupied with the idea of getting rid of her protection. Then, they both grabbed each other's hands in the air, trying to push one another, but then, the monster's arms got all beefed up and making the Eva start to slowly move backwards. Still trying to best the Evangelion, the monster used its energy lances on each of its arms to pierce through Unit 02's hands, making the pilot scream in pain in her plug entry for feeling like her hands were getting impaled, making the mecha get on its knees, but that only made the pilot take the battle more seriously.

\- Ok, I'm swinging now. I'm going to send this son of a bitch in to oblivion for trying to win a fight against me. – Said Asuka, with a smirk on her face while panting, slowly recovering from the feeling of having her hands being thrust by blazing hot spears. For her counterattack, the red-headed pilot used the strength of her Evangelion to crush Sachiel's hands while holding them while slowly getting up and also destroying its energy lances to then push the angel, headbutt it the right on the face, and release the thing so it could move away from her a little bit. Since Unit 02 was still very new, it didn't have with any weapons except for one that being kept in the underground, so she called the people downstairs to do her a favor.

\- Ok guys. Bring the thing this angel is looking for. I'll give it a prize for being such a pain in my /Then, through an elevator, they sent the Lance of Longinus to the surface, but it was also a special catapult that launched the weapon from a distance to where the fighting was going on, landing on a hill by pieacing it, being close the place of the confrontation. Knowing what to do, Asuka landed a few punches on the monster until she gave it a hell of a backflip kick, sending Sachiel right up to the sky and back to the ground on the direction of the hill where the ancient lance was. The creature had the bad luck of landing right on it, being upside down and getting vertically impaled by the weapon since The Lance of Longinus was pointy on both its extremes. The Unit 02 was slowly coming towards de angel while cracking its knuckles and the angel was bleeding a lot, just moving its arms and legs at random directions, trying desperately to get out of there, also crying out, demonstrating to be in a lot of pain. Seeing the mecha coming to its direction, it tried to send some energy blasts towards the Evangelion, but the A.T. Field of the Eva was still protecting Asuka. Being in front of the thing, the thing that at that moment was powerless to avoid its defeat and destruction, Asuka grabbed the tip of the lance that was pointing up, to then start striking the angel's core with one of her Evangelion's knees with Asuka grunting at the same time with each of every single one of the strikes, only stopping with it all just when she saw the red point of the monster started cracking and releasing LCL, not hearing it screaming anymore. Knowing that her job was done, she turned her mecha around and began walking away from her fallen enemy that a few moments later, the angel blew up on cross shaped explosion with Unit 02's back facing it as it was getting out of that place, putting on of its hands up to grab the Lance of Longinus as it was coming to her direction after Sachiel's demise.

\- Pathetic. – Said Asuka, being a bit disgusted on how disappointing her enemy was on the fight, expecting a bit more of a challenge after facing a real angel after so much preparation to destroy them all.

\- Attention, pilot. NERV's Japanese Headquarters requested assistance regarding an angel attack. You are going to Japan along with Unit 02 and the Lance of Longinus. – Said one of the tactical officers of the European HQ through a radio transmission.

\- Roger that. – Replied the pilot. – Dammit, I really hate when people refer just to me as "the pilot". For crying out loud, I have a name. Is it too much to ask anyone to refer to myself as Asuka?


	4. Chapter 4 – Teutonic Terror (Part 2)

**Chapter 4 – Teutonic Terror (Part 2)**

Back to Japan and many hours before Sachiel's attack in Germany, Shinji was going to Misato's place located in NERV's apartment complex at the Geofront. He was walking with the Major while helping her with carrying all the groceries they got after visiting Kenzo at the HQ's sickbay. Ikari was feeling down due to the fact that he almost lost the fight against Israfel along with Rei, thinking about what could have happened if it wasn't for the old man and his missile equipped with a thermonuclear device, also thinking about what could have happened if he when to battle sooner if it wasn't for his fear to go out there, fight and end up dead, also remembering the sensation of safety and warmth he felt once he got inside his Eva after gathering enough courage to get inside of it, then having less of trouble to gather more of it to go out there and save her, being happy to know that Ayanami came back just like him, which should make him happy, but due to the bad thing that were popping on the kid's mind, he just didn1t know how to actually feel at that moment. Katsuragi was in front of him, not being able to see what was going on with the boy so he could follow her to their destination, being enthusiastic for having a fellow human being to keep her company, unlike her current roommate. In front of her door, noticing that Shinji kept himself quiet since they bought all those products in their bags and when she looked at him, noticed that he was looking down, believing that he was still sad because of all the things that happened to him since he got involved with the conflict against the angels.

\- Shinji, here we are. Home sweet home. I really hope you like this place. Here, you can use anything you want except for me. – Said Misato in a cheerful way to try make him feel better.

\- Thank you, Ms. Katsuragi. – Said Shinji, raising his head so he could look at Misato and smile, doing his best to show some gratitude while he was drowning in so much confusion due to his internal emotional conflict within his mind.

\- Oh please. Call me Misato. There's no need for such formality between us, Shinji. – Replied the Major, keeping her cheerful way of talking.

Seeing that Shinji was grateful, despite him having no other choice of where to go, it made her glad, encouraging the woman to do her best to take care of him, not only because Gendo's order to do so. Instants after, Misato put some of her bags on the floor so she could catch her I.D card from one of her jacket's pockets to unlock the door of her apartment to then, be able to come inside with the kid along with all their stuff. Once there, Ikari noticed that there was someone else in there aside from them, hearing that the TV was turned on and somebody was apparently watching it.

\- Misato, does someone else live here with you? – Asked Shinji, curious.

\- Sorry about that. I forget to tell you about my roommate. – Apologized Katsuragi. – Pen Pen! Come here, please!

Shinji and Misato were putting away the groceries on a balcony in the kitchen, almost finished. Once the boy was done, he turned around to compliment Misato's comrade, extending his hand for a handshake, but then, he saw nobody on his field of vision, hearing some animal sounds which made the boy look down and see a penguin.

In such a weird situation and to not upset Misato, Shinji ducked so his hand could be within the bird's reach. Then a handshake was performed by the other two and so it was done, with the boy giggling for being in such a strange moment while the bird was just looking at Ikari while holding him with its wings, moving them up and down. After a delicious meal and with everybody with their stomachs filled, Katsuragi decided to have a little chat with the boy, seeing that despite him being nice, he was also a bit too quiet and every time they made eye contact, he just looked to another direction. To call his attention, she said:

\- Thank you, Shinji.

\- What? – Asked the Third Child, now curiously looking at his new caretaker.

\- Thank you for fighting and saving us all from that angel. – Replied Misato with a sincere tone of gratefulness.

\- Please, don't mention it. – Whispered Shinji, being loud enough so Misato could hear him.

At first, Katsuragi thought Ikari was responding her thanks, but the way he said it made her realize that he didn't deserve it after a brief moment of thinking, reiterating:

\- No, you really…

\- I don't deserve your gratitude. – Interrupted Shinji while the Major was talking.

\- Why are you saying that? – Asked Misato, now looking at him with a worried expression.

\- Because I didn't want to pilot the Eva! – Exclaimed Shinji.

Because of Shinji's tone on his voice, with another atmosphere of silence dominating the environment where they both were, Misato was looking shocked due to how the boy answered her question, but instants later, when that silence was broken by hearing him cry, seeing the kid with his head down and with his tears falling on plate he ate while he was trying to explain himself, affected by his melancholy:

\- I tried running away and I didn't want to fight. I know that you all need me, but this, fighting for the world is all too much and I just feel too weak to carry all that weight on my shoulders.

With all that amount of sadness over Shinji's mind and heart, feeling empathetic, Misato just got up, went behind the boy and hugged him to calm him down, believing that she should say something as well:

\- I can't say that I know everything you are going through, but, you are not alone in this, Shinji. I can feel some of your pain too. The others and here at NERV will help you deal with your battles, especially Rei.

\- Rei… - Spoke Shinji with a low volume on his voice, being a bit calmer, he raising his head when he heard her name.

Not being able to get what the kid said, Katsuragi asked:

\- What?

\- Rei. When I heard Rei screaming I felt a sudden pain in my chest that was, somehow, pushing me to put all my fears to the side to go up to the surface and save her. I feel connected to her in some way. It was kind of like that dream that I had before waking up in the sickbay. After being saved by Unit 01, I thought heard it call my name with the same voice as a shiny figure I saw in a dream in a cold and dark void while I remained unconscious at the infirmary. I also felt some sort of connection with my Evangelion.

\- A dream? I'm not sure if I get it all, but I'm glad to see that you are feeling better now. – Said the Major, now releasing Shinji and with one of her hands on one of his shoulders.

\- Maybe the things I saw were all just my imagination because when it all happened, I was still recovering from a hit to the head. I am not sure if it was real or not. – Spoke Shinji, keeping one of his hands on his chest, on the region where he could best sense his heartbeats.

\- Perhaps, someday, you'll figure this all out, Shinji. Also, it's great seeing you finding other reasons to fight. Like I said before, I'll do my best to help you with your problems. I may possibly even learn a thing or two with you. – Declared Misato, still with one of her hands on Shinji's shoulder while smiling at him, but with a bit of sorrow accompanying her words.

Ikari didn't know what Katsuragi meant when he heard her say that she could learn something with him, so he looked at his caretaker with a serene, but doubtful expression. When he felt being observed, he looked to the side and saw Pen Pen glaring at him, which made the boy feel a bit intimidated. That made Misato chuckle because of the penguin's attitude and the boy's reaction. She came to her roommate and picked the bird up on her arms, still giggling before saying:

\- Oh, Pen Pen. Relax just a little bit. I'm not going anywhere without you, okay? There's no reason to be jealous.

\- Jealous? – Asked the Third Child.

\- Oh yes. Just wait until our little friend here finds out that Kaji is here too. – Replied the Major.

When Pen Pen knew that Ryoji was somewhere at the Geofront, he got really surprised and not in a good way as it was evident by the way the bird was looking at Misato. She just looked at her roommate with a smile on her face to show to the animal that there was no need to feel angry, picking the penguin up and giving it a hug.

\- Pen Pen, go to sleep. Maybe that will calm you down a little bit. – Talked Katsuragi before putting the bird back on the floor.

Before going to his spot in the apartment, the penguin made a gesture with its claws, pointing them to its eyes and then to Shinji's, sending the message that Pen Pen would be watching him. Such attitude really creeped the boy out. Noticing that and to show that there was nothing to fear, Misato said:

\- Don't worry, Shinji. My roommate is just a bit overprotective. I promise Pen Pen won't do anything bad to you, ok?

\- Ok. – Replied the boy before yawning, showing that he was tired.

\- Well, we should go to bed. It was really long day and we'll have to be fully rested so we can work properly tomorrow. – Spoke Misato to show him that in this fight for mankind, they were together in this, before stretching herself for feeling sleepy too.

After hearing that, Shinji remembered his battle against Israfel along with Rei, Kenzo and everyone at the Command Center, which made him smile because he really felt like he wasn't alone in this, which also included that mysterious presence he felt every time he was inside his Evangelion.

During that night, everyone was sleeping with the exception of some guards that was patrolling the Geofront and some science officers that were making sure that their equipment was working accordingly as the others were with Ristuko repairing the Evangelions and there were also people on the surface looking out for any angel attack. On the next day, in the morning, people were getting back to work and in the Command Center, there were Kenzo, Maya, Makoto and Shigeru. Anderson was observing them from above, on higher part of the Command Center, observing the three. While doing their work, they were also having a little chat, speaking in way that the American couldn't hear them, also looking at their monitors to keep some discretion.

\- Guys, can we really trust that American old man? – Asked Makoto.

\- Why are you asking this? – Questioned Maya.

\- The guy came here with a nuke. I don't know about you, but that scares me. I wonder why he brought that with him. Maybe it was to destroy us all. – Said Shigeru.

\- I'm cool with Kenzo. Even if he had that weapon for this purpose, in the end, he used it to save us. The one that I really don't trust is that other guy that came with him. – Said Hyuga.

\- Oh please. Is this about your crush on the Major talking? – Asked Aoba.

Makoto just blushed and looked to the side, seeing that his feelings for Misato were no secret among the three, he asked:

\- Is it that obvious?

\- Yeah, it is. – Answered Maya.

\- Guys, focus. – Spoke Hyuga, wanting to not talk about his feelings towards Misato any longer.

\- Well, regardless of the reason of that nuke being brought here, he did use it to save us. For what I heard, when he came back, he almost died. At his age and piloting a fighter jet like that in such situation, it is understandable why it happened, risking his life by being killed by the angel or by a heart failure. I'm also very worried about the Major, you know? She said she would take full responsibility for his entrance here, remember? – Reminded Shigeru.

\- I didn't expect to become this famous. – Declared Kenzo, now being close to the three while they were talking to each other, hearing a significant part of their chat, smiling while keeping his hands on his back.

Kenzo's presence surprised the trio, creeping them out a little bit since he was a bit distant from them in the Command Center and for being so silent to the point of totally covering his presence so well while approaching them without being noticed. To show those people that there was nothing to worry about, he said:

\- Guys, relax. Miss Sato's fine. I'm pretty sure she'll be here soon to do her job. About that warhead, yes, I could have used to reduce the city and the Geofront to nothing, but I didn't. If you want to know anything else, you may talk about it with your Major and when you do, please, remember her words.

After giving his explanation, Maya, Shigeru and Makoto just kept looking to their screens, feeling a bit more tranquil, but also a bit guilty for their mistrust towards Anderson. Moments after, the alarm sounded, and within 10 minutes, Gendo and Fuyutsuki rushed into the Command Center along with Misato to their respective positions and everybody just got serious, which meant that another angel was approaching Tokyo 3.

\- Guys, put the image of the angel on the big screen. Show us images from as many angles as possible. – Ordered Katsuragi.

Following her order, Maya, Shigeru and Makoto put the creature on the main monitor of the place, showing a blue floating crystal octahedron emitting a choir-like sound while levitating, changing camera perspectives to have an idea about its size. It was Ramiel. Seeing how close the creature was to them, Misato got to the panel so everyone in HQ could hear her next command, ending the briefing to the whole Geofront.

\- Everyone, it seems that the UN forces weren't able to hold it.

\- Well, what are the odds? – Asked Shigeru to the others in a snarky manner.

Hyuga gave it a chuckle, but Maya thought it was on very bad taste and looked a bit angry at Aoba, making her colleagues regret their attitude.

\- Prepare for battle. Eva pilots, get ready. – Spoke Misato, finishing her briefing to the whole Geofront.

Then, Ritsuko communicated the Command Center from the Geofront's Lab with an alarming tone:

\- Major, I think you should hold that order. We've been repairing the units during all night and they aren't fully operational yet. Unit 01 just recovered its moving capabilities and we still have to restore the functions of Unit 00 which is the most damaged of the Evas. I dare to say that sending them to a fight in their current state would be suicide, not only for the pilots, but for us, the city and for the rest of the planet as well.

\- Shit! So what can we do? The thing is just too close to us, but it seems we can't even react. – Spoke Misato, being in doubt of what to do at the moment.

\- Excuse me, but I have a suggestion. – Said Kenzo, to Katsuragi.

\- I'm opened for any ideas. What do you have in mind, Mr. Anderson? – Spoke Katsuragi.

\- Well, all the images we got from that thing show that it has no eyes. I wonder how it was able to destroy the troops sent to fight it if it doesn't have vision capabilities. With that in mind and the fact that the Evas aren't fully functional yet, I highly recommend to not send any of the pilots to battle now. We need a plan. – Exposed Kenzo.

Trusting him for his anterior actions, she communicated to the whole HQ:

\- Eva pilots, stand by.

Seeing that the Major not only didn't send any of the Evangelions for battle, but also told both the pilots to hold on, Fuyutsuki shouted:

\- Why the hell you ordered that, Major? We have an angel right above us at this very moment! Even with the Evas in their current condition, we have to destroy our enemy.

\- Shut up, Bozo! – Exclaimed Anderson, glaring at the Vice Commander.

\- What? How dare you talk to me like this? – Spoke Kozo before being touched on the arm by Gendo while the Commander was look at his friend, being that a sign for him to calm down and give Anderson a chance to explain himself.

\- Thank you, Commander. I'm just trying to do my job here as much as you all are. And just a reminder, I don't take orders from any of you. I just think that a frontal attack right now, as our Doctor said, is suicide. We need a plan. – Said Kenzo.

\- What do you want us to do? Send an empty elevator up there? – Questioned Ikari, keeping himself calm so Fuyutsuki could keep his cool as well, despite being sarcastic on his question.

\- Not a bad idea, Commander. – Replied the old American, giving the thumbs up to Gendo to show his approval about the idea he heard, even if it was a simple display of sarcasm of his part.

\- Shigeru, Maya, Makoto, prepare an elevator to send to the city as close as possible to the angel. – Ordered Katsuragi.

\- I wasn't serious about that. – Revealed Gendo in a low tone of voice.

\- A bit too late for that, don't you think, my friend? – Pointed out Fuyutsuki, looking at his friend with a smirk on his face.

\- Elevator's ready to go up. – Mentioned Shigeru.

\- Engage. – Commanded Misato.

Following Misato's order, the elevator was sent to the surface and as the platform was getting closer to Tokyo 3, the people in the Command Center was keeping an eye on the angel and at a certain point, they started getting some readings from the creature.

\- The energy levels of the angel are skyrocketing! – Declared Maya.

That surprised everybody, except for Kenzo. Moments before the platform could reach the city, Ramiel morphed to a cannon-like form with its S2 core exposed, charging an energy beam while emitting a screaming sound, then firing it at the elevator instants after reaching the surface, hitting it when it reached the surface and turning it to a liquefied state.

\- You see? That could have been one of the pilots and an Eva. I hope you were able to understand what I was trying to say. Knowing your enemy is the first rule of war. Never forget it. – Said Kenzo.

\- So, how are we going to defeat the angel, Mr. Anderson? – Asked Katsuragi.

\- Beets me. – Answered Anderson while shrugging.

Kenzo's response made many of the people there with him look at the guy with an expression of disappointment since they were expecting a solution for defeating the angel, being evident this wasn't the case. Gendo stood up from his chair, shocked because of what the creature did to the elevator, making him imagine what could have happened to Shinji and Unit 01 since Unit 00 had no condition to go out there, leaving Rei out of the matter. For being a man in his position, he swallowed preoccupations, but before he could say anything, Makoto shouted:

\- The angel's moving to the melted elevator and it is morphing its bottom into a drill!

\- Seal the pathway of that elevator right away! Close all our doors in it! Maya, Makoto, go collect all the information we were able to get by sending the elevator upstairs from the MAGI data banks and use our super computers to estimate how much time we have until the angel digs its way down here. Shigeru, keep monitoring the angel and keep us updated about this creature's advance. The rest of you, join me so we can come up with a plan. Right now, I'm sending a text message to Ritsuko to try to speed up the fix of the Evas. – Spoke the Commander, showing his leadership skills, picking his phone so he could text Dr. Akagi, and so he did.

\- If that's the case, let me keep an eye on the thing. Let Shigeru join you. I'm sure he'll be more useful this way. Leave the monitoring to me. I may not know how to defeat our current enemy, but I can look at a computer screen and keep you informed. All I'll need for this is coffee. – Expressed Kenzo.

\- Very well, let's do this. – Talked Fuyutsuki.

\- Number 1, come to the Command Center at Central Dogma and bring me lots of coffee. – Communicated Anderson to Kaji through his smartphone.

Minutes later, Ryoji came to the place with two big thermal bottles filled with the drink and a mug for his superior, leaving all that stuff within Anderson's reach. With the delivery done, Kaji asked, being a bit worried:

\- Mr. Anderson, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?

\- Yes, I should. – Answered the old American.

\- Then why aren't you resting there? – Questioned Ryoji.

\- I'll have plenty of time to rest in the grave, Number 1. Now, we have stuff to do. Since the NERV guys are coming with a plan to deal with the angel, tell me, any news about our own pilots and Evas? – Talked Kenzo with a tone of secrecy.

\- Your pals told me that not yet. They still need more time to have everything ready. – Answered Kaji with the same tone.

\- Damn. So tell them to send the mechas and the pilots as soon as possible. Given our current situation, it is more than evident that we'll need more Evas. For now, tell our friends to write some checks to our contacts in the UN for us to call the Germans so they can bring us the red one along with your little friend and something she can use against that angel. – Whispered Kenzo.

During their talking, Kaji and Kenzo were feeling observed, so they looked back and saw that the others were looking at them, having stopped their planning for a moment and begin looking at the two with air of suspicion. To convince them that were hiding nothing, Anderson said, with enough volume so everyone could hear him:

\- Alright Number 1, go give a call to my friends in the US and tell my grandchildren that I miss them, ok?

\- Sure thing, boss. – Responded Kaji before leaving the place.

After that, the NERV guys continued with the elaboration of their plan, which made the old American guy sigh alleviated from the instant that they kept on doing their thing by assuming a false pretense that he was just talking about his friends and family, which made him feel a bit bad for lying to them since he was growing fond of the people working at the Geofront. Affected by his feelings, having mentioned his supposed grandchildren made Kenzo think about the kids under his protection, feeling that he missed them to the point where he looked down at the monitor with a sad face, and with his fingers on his chin, thinking about them, coming to even involuntarily whisper their names.

\- Mari, Kaworu.


	5. Chapter 5 - Teutonic Terror (Part 3)

**Chapter 5 - Teutonic Terror (Part 3)**

In the Command Center, on Kozo's and Gendo's spot, Misato, Shigeru, Fuyutsuki and Ikari were talking about the best way to kill the angel. They were all sitting down and facing each other.

\- So, what do we know about the angel? – Asked Gendo while being in his signature pose.

\- For what I was able to observe, somehow, the angel can sense the approach of any enemy within some radius as it only started getting ready to attack when the elevator reached a certain point as it was going up, sir. – Replied Aoba.

\- If that's the case, the idea of close combat can't be an option, even with furtivity in mind. Our only option for this is to destroy it is with long range weapon since it can detect any kind of threat that closes by. – Said Katsuragi.

\- But something worries me. Even if we send an Eva out there with a rifle, the angel could destroy the bullet with a beam or protect itself with its AT Field and bombarding it with N2 bombs would vaporize Tokyo 3 and the Geofront, leaving humanity vulnerable to the other angels that will come after that one. Commander, do you have any suggestions? – Spoke Fuyutsuki.

Despite hearing what his friend said, Gendo was looking at Kenzo and Kaji talking in secrecy to each other.

\- Sir, is there a problem? – Asked the Major.

\- It's nothing. I'm just wondering what those two are talking about. – Answered Ikari, being suspicious about Anderson because what he has done in the fight against Israfel, despite having saved everyone.

Gendo's answer made everyone look at Ryoji and Kenzo and moments after, noticing that they were feeling observed, the old American man said out loud so everyone could hear him:

\- Alright, Number 1! Go call my friends in the US and tell my grandchildren that I miss them!

\- Sure thing, boss! – Replied Kaji at the same tone before leaving the Command Center.

Seeing that it seemed to be nothing and there were more important matters to discuss, they got back to their planning, with the Commander saying:

\- Getting back on track, our best option is to use the positron rifle. It's still a prototype, but our best weapon to deal with that thing upstairs.

\- The positron riffle? Commander Ikari, are you sure? As far as I can tell, the logistics to properly use such a weapon would just take too long and now, time is of the essence. Why can't we use the… – Spoke Fuyutsuki, not being able to finish his question because he started coughing, then covering his mouth with one of his hands, getting out of the place, staying in the corridor, laying on a wall and putting away his hand from his face when the coughing stopped, noticing that there was some blood on his palm, which really scared him.

Gendo went out to see what was going on with his second in command. Seeing that one of Kozo's hands had blood on it, he picked a small canteen filled with water and gave it to his friend and the Vice Commander picked a little metal box with pills in it, taking one of those and swallowing it with a dose of the liquid from Ikari's bottle, then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm down.

\- Fuyutsuki, it's your disease, isn't it? How's your treatment going? – Asked Gendo, worried about his friend.

\- Goddamn lung cancer. Yes, it is, but let put this aside for now. Anyway, why can't we use the Lance of Longinus? Bringing it from the province of Germany would be less time consuming and make more sense than using a weapon that may not even work. – Said the Vice Commander while cleaning his hand with a handkerchief that he had.

\- SEELE wouldn't approve that. Bringing the lance here could compromise the secrecy of the Human Instrumentality Project if low ranking officers saw it in action, but I understand your concern, Vice Commander. – Spoke Gendo.

\- What? That's nonsense. As top members of NERV, it is our duty to use anything within our reach to kill the angels. – Said Fuyutsuki.

\- As top members of NERV, keeping the project a secret is our priority, regardless of how we feel about it. – Responded Gendo.

\- Even if it means putting Rei's and Shinji's life in even more danger? – Questioned Kozo.

Gendo didn't know how to respond to that, feeling conflicted between the well-being of the Eva pilots, the need of destroying the angel in the most efficient way and the necessity of safeguarding the secretiveness of SEELE's plan. He just kept himself quiet while looking down with the hallway's lights reflecting on his glasses. Fuyutsuki knew how his friend was feeling about this, so the Vice Commander just said, comprehending Ikari's reason behind such a dilemma, trusting his friend's idea:

\- Very well, Commander. I understand that you're trying to find some kind of middle ground here. I disagree with you, but as your friend and your second in command, I'll respect your decision. To guarantee a better degree of safety to the pilots, I recommend you get them some kind of protection.

\- Thank you, Kozo, but to be honest, I'm not sure if that is actually the right thing to do. – Spoke Gendo, looking at Fuyutsuki with a expression of doubt on his face.

\- This still remains to be seen, Gendo. Right now, all we have to do is to hope that your idea will work. – Talked the Vice Commander.

Moments after Ikari and Fuyutsuki finished their chat, Misato came to the corridor and said:

\- Commander, Vice Commander, sorry for the interruption, but me and Shigeru really need you back to the Command Center. Are you okay?

\- We are fine. We discussed about our course of action and came to a decision. – Spoke Fuyutsuki while looking at Katsuragi, feeling a bit better due to the effect of the medicine that he took.

\- Yes. We'll use the positron rifle. I'll personally go get the gear. Fuyutsuki, make the preparations needed to put our plan into practice. Remember to contact Ritsuko when you have the notion about how much time we have until the angel gets here. – Talked Commander Ikari before leaving the place as fast as he could to go get the equipment.

After gathering the data from the MAGI supercomputers, Maya and Makoto came back running to the Command Center with Ibuki shouting on their way there:

\- Sir! Major! We're back! Please, come inside with us!

Seeing the two approaching, Misato and Kozo went back to the Command Center, followed by the others. Once there, Kenzo alerted, rubbing on their faces:

\- Hey! NERV guys! The angel broke through the first layer of the protection and already started drilling the second one while Gendo and Bozo were chating!

\- Thank you, Mr. Anderson. – Said Fuyutsuki, facepalming for being a bit upset because of the way Kenzo talked, before giving attention to his subordinates with him standing up and keeping his arms crossed as the others were sitting down. – So, how much time do we have? What's the best distance to shoot that thing?

\- The MAGI supercomputers estimated that we have something right about 10 hours until the angel gets here based on how fast it's passing though the protections, sir. – Spoke Maya while reading one of the papers to give the information to her superior.

\- Did you get the numbers about at what point the angel began getting ready to attack? – Asked Shigeru.

\- Yes. According to the information we have, it seems that the angel senses the presence of any coming enemy within a distance of 300 meters. – Answered Hyuga.

\- I see. To guarantee that the angel won't react when we attack, we have to position one of the Evas, let's say 100 meters away of its detection range. As we speak, Gendo went out to get us the equipment to deal with our current enemy. – Talked Fuyutsuki, with some with his fingers of one of his hands on his chin, thinking about what to do.

\- Excuse me, but what kind of equipment is this, sir? – Questioned Maya.

\- It's basically an experimental energy weapon and a strong shield as far as I remember. – Responded the Vice Commander.

\- Well, who should take care of the respective pieces of the gear, sir? – Inquired Makoto.

\- That's one of the problems. Unit 01 has a better aiming system than Unit 00's, but Rei is probably a better shooter than Shinji since she has more training. Too bad we can't exchange the pilots from their respective Evas. What will truly determine that is the conditions of the units close to the end of the time estimated by the MAGI supercomputers. We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. – Revealed Kozo.

\- About that energy weapon, how much energy are we going to need? – Asked Shigeru.

\- That is another problem. Right now, I don't know. The weapon is still experimental and we don't have enough information to know the exact numbers for that, but I can say with certainty that not enough energy won't even allow the positron riffle to pierce the angel's AT Field and too much might stop it from functioning due to an overload. Also, since we have too many factors on the equation and since we don't have much time to calculate everything and then prepare for the attack. We can only do one thing or the other in 10 hours, so we better get as much energy as we can, put it in some batteries as a safety measure and finish that floating crystal off as quickly as possible. – Answered the Vice Commander.

\- Sir, with all the respect this doesn't seem to be a good plan. – Objected Misato, worried about the odds of this operation being a success, but also with the well-being of the pilots, specially Shinji.

\- I understand your concern, but sometimes we have to risk it, Major. Our current situation demands this sort of action, as painful as it may be. – Talked Fuyutsuki in a comprehensive tone, knowing how Misato felt about this.

\- Roger that, sir. – Spoke Misato, still not liking the plan.

\- So, let's do this. – Talked Kozo.

With their course of action stablished, everyone in the Command Center got to their positions to coordinate the operation and observe their enemy, with Kenzo giving the monitoring job back to Shigeru, leaving the chair and Aoba a little pat on one of shoulders with a smile on his face, wishing good luck. Seeing that Misato wasn't okay what was going on due the look on her face, Anderson decided to talk to her.

\- Miss Sato, do you talking in private with me?

\- Mr. Anderson, I don't think this is the best time for that. – Replied Katsuragi, despite her disdain towards the plan to destroy the angel, but was accepting it wouldn't be right to challenge the Vice Commanders authority.

\- By the look on your face, it is the best of times for that. – Said Kenzo, now beside the Major and with one of his hands on one of her shoulders.

\- What do you mean? – Asked Misato while facing the old American man.

\- Come with me to find out, please. – Answered Anderson, still with a smile on his face.

With Kenzo going out of the Command Center, Misato started following him. Seeing Katsuragi leaving her position, the Vice Commander asked, with a serious tone:

\- Major, where do you think you are going?

Before she could respond, Anderson said:

\- I'm going to take your Major away from a few minutes, if you don't mind. She'll be right back, right, Miss Sato?

\- Yes, sir. Please, just give me a few minutes. I'll be right back to help organize everything. – Spoke Katsuragi as she looked at her superior, hoping that he wouldn't mind that.

\- No! At our current situation, you have to remain here and help us coordinate the operation. – Negated Fuyutsuki.

\- Said the guy that got out of the room during this same situation. What were you doing with the Commander, Bozo? Were you guys dating or something? Give us a few minutes and I promise your Major will be right back. – Replied Kenzo with a smirk on his face, also being a bit curious about what was Kozo doing with Gendo outside of Command Center.

\- Alright, but just a few minutes. – Spoke the Vice Commander, feeling embarrassed because of the words that came from Anderson's mouth, giving them to talk to not look like a hypocrite nor raise any kind of suspicion about his conversation with Commander Ikari, not liking Kenzo's attitude.

\- I'll be right back, sir! – Affirmed Misato before leaving the Command Center with the old American man.

\- Thank you so much, Miss Sato. I heard your plan to destroy the angel and I have to say it's pretty bad. Let me offer you a better one. – Said Anderson to Misato, being in the corridor with her.

\- Yes, our plan is really insane, but right now is the only one we got that has any chance of working. – Spoke Katsuragi with her arms crossed, being really hard for her accept that such a crazy operation is NERV's only option. – Anyway, I'm opened to suggestions.

\- Well, in Germany there's an Eva, a pilot and a weapon that can properly destroy that creature up there. I want know if you are okay about bringing it all that here with the pilot. – Talked Kenzo with a serious tone to show that he wasn't joking.

\- I believe you, Mr. Anderson, but do you really think your idea could work? – Asked the Major.

\- Perhaps. At least it isn't as crazy as the plan you and the others are engaging now, but I can see your concern, but just in case, see it as a plan B. So, what so you say, Miss Sato? – Said the old American man.

\- I don't know. There must be a really good reason for the Commander and the Vice Commander to not consider that as an option since men in their positions would know that. – Told Katsuragi.

\- Look, I'm not only trying to do my job here. It's also about the sake of everyone here, including yours, Rei's and Shinji's. Please Miss Sato, I wouldn't propose something that had no chances of working nor waste your precious time of an officer in your position in a moment like this. Please, Miss Sato, trust me, trust Kaji. – Said Kenzo in a sincere way.

Listening to Anderson and remembering her past with Ryoji and the fact that Kenzo risked his life to save everybody, she responded, confidently:

\- Alright, Mr. Anderson. You can go call the Germans.

Seeing that the Major was okay, Kenzo smiled and picked his phone, showing that Kaji was in the other end of the line hearing everything, which really surprised her. After the surprise, he put his device on speaker mode so the Major could also listen to Ryoji.

\- You heard her, right Number 1? – Asked the old American man through his cellphone.

\- I did, boss. I'm also ahead of you. I already called the Germans. I did that a while ago. – Revealed Kaji.

\- Okay. I'll talk to you later. Keep doing your thing. – Said Kenzo before ending the call.

Being a bit pissed off and surprised, Misato asked, seeing Anderson putting his phone back to his pocket:

\- Mr. Anderson, how could you let Kaji do that without informing anyone?

\- Well, I kind of knew that you would be okay with that, so I told Number 1 to do it. Speaking of him, during my flight with him from America to here, he never stopped talking about you while piloting the jet, Miss Sato. That is how I had a pretty strong feeling about you agreeing with my idea. In case of any problem, I got you covered. It's the least I can do for you for listening to me and in retribution for your trust. Also, there's a lot of coffee in the Command Center. I hope it keeps you all awake during the operation. – Revealed the old American man, then reflecting about the fact that neither Fuyutsuki nor Gendo tried to bring the Lance of Longinus to Japan.

Due to Kenzo's revelation and the fact that she really trusted him and Ryoji, she calmed herself down for knowing that now they had a backup plan in case something goes wrong and hoped for the best since Kenzo's complement to NERV's idea was already in action, but to not get in any trouble, the Major kept her conversation with the guy and her former boyfriend as a secret. Afterwards, she returned to the Command Center, saying with confidence:

\- Sir, everyone, I'm back. Let's do this!

Many hours passed and the angel continued drilling its way down to the Geofront and the people there were preparing to strike by repairing the Evangelions and assembling all equipment necessary to channel all of Japan's electricity to charge the weapon that Gendo brought with him along with a shield. Meanwhile, somewhere else in NERV's HQ, Shinji was dressed in his plugsuit and lying on the floor in fetal position in front of Unit 01, not moving and inch since he got Misato's order of standing by, being afraid of going out to face another angel, especially after knowing what would be his role in such operation, with less than an hour remaining for Ramiel to reach the Geofront. But along with that fear, there was a feeling of curiosity withing the boy as he looked at the Eva, thinking:

\- Will I hear your voice again, Unit 01?

\- Are you afraid? – Asked Rei, also wearing her plugsuit and seeing Shinji in that position as she came by to see Ikari.

\- Of course I'm afraid, Ayanami. All of this is just too much for me. With only one shot with the riffle, I will not only end up killed. I'll also end up dooming every one! – Said Shinji, increasing the tone of his voice as he approached the end of his answer while keeping himself in the same position.

\- It's understandable. I'm also afraid. – Spoke the First Child.

\- You are? – Questioned the Third Child, feeling a bit more relaxed and seeing that he wasn't wasn't the only one feeling like this.

\- Yes, I am. I'm also afraid of failing and falling in combat, losing my life and the others around me along with my hopes and dreams of being considered as one of them. – Declared Ayanami, offering a hand to Shinji so he could stand up.

\- What do you mean? – Inquired Ikari, accepting Rei's help to get on his feet.

\- The reason for me to pilot the Eva. To protect the people from devastation, hoping that someday they accept me as one of their own and give me a sense of belonging one day. – Responded Ayanami, having her hands closed and together on her chest and keeping her eyes shut.

\- "A reason to pilot the Eva"… – Reflected Ikari, focusing on his Evangelion afterwards and remembering the first time he piloted his mecha and when he fought Israfel by Rei's side and when Ayanami got in danger, being determined for getting into action after a sudden urge he felt for doing so and for getting a strange sense of tranquility before he got inside his entry plug for the first time, then looking at Rei with a serene expression on his face. – I honestly don't understand what you mean because you look very normal to me.

After hearing Shinji, Rei opened her eyes and just stared at Ikari with a serious gaze, feeling a bit upset that to him for reasons that only concerned to her, not wanting to escalate things since she knew that the Third Child couldn't understand what she meant, just saying one last thing with a stern delivery before walking away:

\- It's time. Also, don't worry, okay? You saved me in the last battle so now, I'll protect you.

The boy was grateful that she was going to watch his back, but he didn't get what just got under Rei's skin.

\- Was something that I said? – Thought Ikari as he saw Ayanami move out.

Afterwards, Shinji focused on his role in NERV's operation, still being nervous, but dealing with the pressure by remembering that once he gets in the Eva, he'll feel better, that he wasn't alone at this and that there were some answers that he wanted to find regarding Rei and Unit 01, so he took a deep breath, gathered the courage necessary to get inside the Entry Plug, eventually in his Eva and go out there with his fellow pilot and fight since that was the only thing he believed he could do and the way for him get what he wanted, despite his fear of failing.

Later at the surface, the Third Child was in his Evangelion, which was laying down in the dark and out of Tokyo 3, holding the positron riffle and it had a cable connecting it to many big batteries behind the mecha, which were linked to Japan's electric network to get all of the nation's electricity for one single shot. Rei was standing by with the shield to protect her colleague if necessary. In the Command Center, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Shigeru, Maya, Misato, were monitoring, quickly checking and coordinating everything, doing their best to make sure things will go as smoothly as they can, despite being really tired and not having enough time for that as they didn't have enough of it when they built everything, being afraid that they overlooked something vital. Such feeling was strong within Katsuragi, which was concerned with the Evas since the units weren't fully repaired, so she turned to Dr. Akagi and asked:

\- Ritsuko, are you sure the Evas are in condition for a task like this?

\- They may not be fully repaired, but yes. If the only thing that has to be done is to shoot the angel, everything will be okay. – Answered the Chief Scientist, being honest to Misato and everyone else, despite how bad things could get if the situation went beyond that.

Everyone, including the pilots, heard Ritsuko's answer, which just made things a bit more concerning. Noticing that, Gendo exclaimed while keeping his signature pose:

\- Attention, everyone! This situation is grim indeed, but if we focus too much on the probability of things going wrong, we'll never get of it! We are exhausted, we are filthy, but we'll never make it if we don't pull it together and act like professionals!

Gendo's little speech invigorated those around him. Feeling a bit more optimistic, they decided to buck up and do their best, even if the odds were against them.

\- How deep did the angel drill so far? – Asked Fuyutsuki, following his friend's lead.

\- It's drilling the last layer of our protection. It'll get here in less than 20 minutes.

\- So we better begin. Start the operation! – Ordered Commander Ikari.

\- Maya! Load the batteries! Makoto, activate the Geofront's emergency generator! – Demanded the Major.

\- Sure thing! – Answered Ibuki and Hyuga, following the orders given to them.

\- According with my calculations, it'll take a few moments to store all of Japan's electricity for us to use it. – Informed Dr. Akagi.

\- Thanks for the info, Ritsuko. Shinji, take aim and shoot at my mark. Remember, we have faith in you and with all sincerity, thank you. – Spoke Misato.

Doing as the Major said, the Third Child was taking aim through Unit 01's targeting system and the riffles night vision scope since Tokyo 3 and Ramiel were covered in darkness, keeping himself quiet as he was concentrating on hitting the angel's core. When the batteries were almost completely charged, Shigeru detected an energy increase from within the creature.

\- Major! The angel's energy readings are skyrocketing! It'll fire at Unit 01! – Alerted Aoba.

\- Shit! Status on the batteries! – Shouted Katsuragi, feeling nervous for what was to come.

\- 99.1% loaded! – Shouted Hyuga, also affected by the moment.

\- It must have detected the energy stored from them. – Deduced Dr. Akagi, feeling shocked by the fact that Ramiel discovered Shinji's position.

\- Batteries at 100%! – Declared Maya.

\- Shinji, fire! – Ordered Misato, shouting with everything she got in hopes that the kid to do it without her having to repeat herself.

As he saw that light in the distance, the Third Child was horrified and frozen in fear for seeing that the element of surprise was gone and that he was going to die if Ramiel's beam struck him. For not following Katsuragi's order immediately, Gendo stood up and shouted from the top of his lungs, being afraid of losing Unit 01 and his son:

\- Shinji, shoot! If you don't want to die, shoot!

After hearing his father's voice shouting at him, the kid yelled in terror as the angel emitted its screaming sound, stopping only when it fired an energy blast, which was the exact moment when the riffle's trigger was pulled, making it fire a positron beam. One ray was going on the direction of the other above of the city's lake, with each one dividing the water that was under both beams and in the moment of the collision between the two, it created a hole in the lagoon on the spot where they collided also emitting lights with many colors and lightning-like manifestations of energy from both rays as one tried to overcome the other, being pretty much equal.

\- How much power do we have? – Asked Gendo from his spot in the Command Center.

\- Energy at 63%, sir! – Responded Makoto.

Commander Ikari knew that if the confrontation kept going like this, the positron riffle wouldn't have any more power left and Unit 01 would be destroyed with Shinji inside. With that in mind, he ordered:

\- Increase energy flux to the riffle! We have to kill the angel now!

Using more of the energy from the batteries, the weapon was able to fire a more powerful beam, overcoming Ramiel's laser, reaching its core and giving hope for the people observing the battle, believing that they could win, but something went wrong. Some sparks came from the weapon, quickly followed by an overload that made it stop firing when the beam almost reached the angel's nucleus, which scared the hell out of the Shinji and everybody in the Command Center, believing that it was the end as they all watched the creature's beam approaching Unit 01and at the same time, Kenzo came inside while holding a cup of water. Seeing the situation that situation and for being the only one there that wasn't hopelessly affected by the moment, he shouted with everything he got, remembering that Rei was there and with the shield:

\- Little Zero! Go!

Rei was already on her way of when she heard Anderson's shout to protect the Third Child, making it at the last moment, being right in front of his Evangelion and saving it and Shinji. He was terrified, being with his eyes closed and covered by his eyes as he saw Ramiel's beam getting closer, seeing only darkness as he expected to die, but then, the boy saw that same silhouette of light in front of him in the blackness as if it wanted to take the damage for him and when he opened and uncovered his eyes, he saw Ayanami was covering him with the shield and reinforced it with Unit 00's AT field.

\- AT Field, maximum power! – Shouted Rei as she protected the boy grunting due to the effort of stopping the angel's ray.

\- Kiddo! Get up and give a hand to your friend! The riffle is useless! – Exclaimed Anderson.

Hearing the old American man, Shinji made his Eva stand up and aid Ayanami.

\- AT Field at maximum! – Shouted the boy as he started helping the First Child.

\- Ikari. – Spoke Ayanami, now not being as hard to deal with the creature's attack with Unit 01's support.

In the Command Center, Maya, Makoto, Shigeru, Fuyutsuki and Gendo were on the edge of losing their minds as they were seeing the pilots hold the angel's energy beam, seeing that Shinji was saved, but were still affected by the of the loss of the positron riffle and any chance of killing their current enemy, having defense as their only option. Then, Ritsuko alerted, believing that this was the end:

\- It's no use. The Evas won't be able to deal keep up like this for much longer. We're dead.

\- Ritsuko! – Exclaimed Misato, looking at the doctor with anger.

\- Face it, Misato! It's over! Remember, the Evas weren't fully repaired. Eventually Rei and Shinji will fall. Sorry, but as a scientist, I have to be realistic, as painful as it may sound. – Spoke, Dr. Akagi, being as cold as possible.

The Chief Scientist was right. The Evangelions were having problems with their defense. Blood started to gush from the mechas' joints, making the pilots scream in pain as their Evas started to succumb to Ramiel's onslaught, which made Hyuga and Ibuki start scream in terror, Aoba fall to despair more quietly, only having an expression of fear and with one of his hands on his face as tears came from his eyes with the moment taking the best of him, while Gendo and Fuyutsuki only looked down, deeply lamenting that they are going to pay for a bad decision regarding SEELE's interest, but the Commander was in a deep sorrow because he saw that Rei and Shinji were in a situation of certain death, and Katsuragi was also almost losing her mind as well as she heard the pilots suffer and the coming of their demise, keeping her best to keep herself together and ask to Ritsuko:

\- Can they hold on for just a bit longer?

\- Why? – Questioned Dr. Akagi, pulling a cigarette from one of her pockets and a lighter for a last smoke, simply waiting for her end.

Moments after the Major made her question, Kenzo was keeping his cool, taking the cigarette away of Dr. Akagi's mouth and then pointed to the big screen, then pressing a button on Maya's panel, showing the radar on part of the Command Center's main monitor and that there was three points coming, with two going to the angel's direction and one turning around and leaving. Afterward, they saw the Lance of Longinus hit the angel but not reaching its core, which neutralized it and made it emit a sound of pain, stop shooting its beam and drilling in the Geofront's direction and morph to a hedgehog-like form. Unit 00 and 01 fell on their knees for not being to endure it anymore, just like Rei and Shinji. It also surprised Commander Ikari and his second in command. Following that, Unit 02 appeared in the air in a position of a flying kick, having jumped from the plane caring it with its pilot inside all the way from Germany with her screaming as the Red Eva would insert the lance deeper in Ramiel:

\- Blitzkrieg!

Then, Unit 02 pushed the Lance of Longinus with a powerful kick, applying force on the opposite of the weapon that outside the creature for being flat, inserting it in the angel like a hammer putting a nail in a piece of wood, destroying the creature's core, shutting it up and finally killing it, which started cracking, releasing LCL from its cracks and exploding in cross-shaped blast, with Unit getting out the area of the explosion with the Lance of Longinus and its eyes glowing in the smoke, being so violently effective and intimidating to the point that it almost scared the people in the Command Center as much as their fallen enemy did.

\- Sorry for the wait. – Spoke Asuka though the radio.

\- It was about time. – Spoke Kenzo with a smile on his face, never losing hope that she would come and save everyone.

\- Good to see you again, Kenzo. – Replied the pilot of Unit 02.

Then, facing everyone else in the room, Anderson said:

\- Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, our savior.

Asuka was feeling proud in her Entry Plug, smiling, with her arms crossed and eyes closed, until she heard how Anderson referred to her:

\- Pepper!

\- "Pepper"? My name is Asuka. Asuka Lexington Yamato! Remember that! – Talked Asuka, annoyed by Kenzo's mild provocation.

Asuka's reaction made him laugh, and the others were just standing there, not believing what they just went though as they observed the man's playfulness after such a dangerous battle.

\- My apologies Dr. Akagi, but smoking is not allowed here, as far as I remember. Also, Commander Ikari, Bozo, you didn't seem to consider bringing that lance, the Second Child nor Unit 02 here, putting all mankind in danger with such a crazy plan. If this happens again, I swear on my mother's name that I'll nail you both to a wall. Good night for you all. – Spoke Kenzo, having a sudden change in mood when he talked to Gendo and Fuyutsuki and glared them before leaving to go to sleep.

Ritsuko just chuckled and smiled due to Anderson's attitude towards her after the battle was over, but the other two were really intimidated by his warning while still affected by the confrontation against Ramiel. As both of them were slowly calming down, Kozo said:

\- I hate that guy.

\- Shinji, Rei, I know it was all much worse for you since you dealt with the angel at first hand, but from the bottom of my heart, thank you for pulling that trigger and using that shield. – Spoke Misato.

\- It was nothing. – Replied Rei, recovering from the experience as she was holding herself inside Unit 00 for feeling the heat of the angel's ray and every joint in her body being destroyed.

The boy, breathing heavily in his plus entry as he was slowly regaining his cool and recovering from what he went through, communicated back:

\- Misato, about the riffle…

\- Yes? – Asked the Major, being happy for seeing that the Third Child was still there and recuperating from everything that happened as she observed both pilots' vital signs.

\- I didn't pull the trigger. Sorry. – Revealed Shinji before crying, feeling like he still failed them despite having helped Ayanami and contributed on defeating the angel.

\- It's alright, Shinji. There's no need to sad about it. You did well and I'm thankful for that. NERV will rescue you and I'll see you soon. - Said the major, feeling a bit curious to how Unit 01 pulled the trigger if it wasn't following a command from Shinji.

\- I suggest you come get the lance. Let me bring the other two back down there. – Said Asuka while she was on her way to go get and carry Unit 00 and 01 back to Tokyo 3 under Unit 02's arms, holding the other Evangelions by their respective torsos after separating them from their Umbilical Cable as the left the Lance of Longinus behind.

\- Your name. "Asuka", am I right? – Spoke Shinji, trying to be nice to his new colleague after having stopped crying.

\- Yes, and I came all the way from the European Union to save your asses from certain defeat after having already killed another angel. To guarantee it never happens again, I'll stay here. – Said the Second Child, a bit stressed for coming from one battle to another and a long trip to Japan.

\- Excuse me? – Questioned Rei.

\- Are you stupid? If it wasn't for me, everyone, literally everyone would be dead. – Replied Asuka, making the others shut up, having a serious expression on her face for a while as she carried the other pilots' Evas, then smiling for hearing someone calling her by her name, being a while since someone did that, acknowledging her existence not as tool to fight the angels, but as a person.


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories (Part 1)

**Chapter 6 – Memories (Part 1)**

Days after Ramiel's defeat and the coming of Asuka, Gendo was in a meeting with SEELE. They were discussing about it at the secret room at the Geofront during the afternoon.

\- Commander Ikari, could you please explain to us why the Lance of Longinus is in Japan with Unit 02 and its pilot? – Asked SEELE member 03, sounding really concerned with that.

\- We were having problems with an angel and it almost killed us. If it wasn't that Eva and the lance, we would all be dead. I'm not just talking about me and everyone else at the Geofront, but also about every single person on Earth. – Replied Gedo while sitting down in his signature pose.

\- Who's responsible for that? – Questioned SEELE member 06.

\- There were two people that seemed to know about the coming of the lance, the Second Child and her Evangelion, them being Major Katsuragi and Mr. Anderson. I highly suspect that he is the one behind this since he knows what we keep at Terminal Dogma and because of his attitude during our last confrontation. – Responded Ikari in a calm way.

\- He seems to know too much and is apparently dangerous to our cause. We have to get him out of NERV's Japanese HQ. – Said SEELE member 04.

\- You mean "your cause", right? – Whispered the Commander.

\- I'm sorry. Did you say something, Gendo? – Asked SEELE member 09.

\- Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud about something. – Answered Gendo.

\- Anyway, it's useless. He's apparently someone very influential within the UN to do such a thing and he's here on a mission. Diplomatic immunity covers him and he doesn't seem involved in any kind of scandal in the past for us to exploit. For what I see, out only option is to kill him. – Spoke SEELE member 05.

\- No! I won't tolerate any attitude of this kind during my administration of NERV in Japan! – Yelled the Commander as he slammed one of his fists on the table, revealing his anger for hearing one of the members of SEELE making a suggestion like this.

\- But Commander, he compromised the secrecy of the Human Instrumentality Project. – Talked SEELE member 03.

\- I don't care! If you want to murder anyone here, you'll have to start with me! – Shouted Gendo, still being affected by his anger.

\- Commander! – Exclaimed SEELE member 02.

After trying to calm down and take a deep breath, Ikari spoke, after regaining his cool:

\- My apologies, gentlemen. I owe him one and I just hate this idea since we are here trying to save lives here. Also, in the name of our partnership, I did everything I could to avoid the use of the Lance of Longinus. I risked not only my life, the pilots' and everyone else's at the Geofront, but also of every single individual on this planet to kill the last angel we faced so far. Again, if it wasn't for the lance, Unit 02 and the Second Child, we would all be finished. In a nutshell, killing somebody would only hurt our cause, especially somebody that contributed to our salvation once more.

\- Regarding Mr. Anderson's life, you are right, Commander. In retribution to what you and he have done, we'll let this one pass. Just make sure that no-one finds out about neither us nor our project. – Spoke SEELE member 01.

\- Thank you. Have a nice day, gentlemen. – Talked Gendo before ending the meeting, finding himself alone in the room.

Hearing SEELE consider murder as an option perplexed to the point of triggering some memories in his mind, remembering an accident at 2000, seeing flashes of the creature that started the cataclysm that made the Earth as it is, remembering the being frozen at Antarctica as the ice that covered it was cracking while emitting beams of light that then went up to the sky from the core on its chest, creating a black vortex in the air with a red center, spreading bright particles with the colors of the rainbow to the atmosphere, also seeing his colleagues turning into LCL while he and the ones that survived fled the cold continent as he heard the voices of news anchors and reporters echoing in Gendo's brain, with the man keeping his eyes shut, feeling more and more tense to the point of bringing his hands to his head.

\- Humanity faces its worse crisis in history. 3 billion is the number of those that are dead or missing… - Riots take place in many parts of the world. Many governments lost control of their own people. Poor countries show signs of being in a much worse situation…

\- Is the end near? Are we going to survive this? Only God knows…

\- After the disaster of the 2000 known as Second Impact, it is estimated that more than 100 million died due to violence and lack of resources like food, water, shelter and remedies. The UN does its best to control the suffering…

Commander Ikari was drowning in guilty, holding his glasses with one of his hands, laying his head on his arms on the table, slowly whispering as tears came out of his eyes:

\- I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me…

\- Gendo. Gendo… – Spoke a familiar voice in a gentle way in his mind.

\- Yui? – Asked Ikari after raising his head, being surprised for seeing an image of Rei in front of him. Not believing what he was seeing, the Commander took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes with one of his hands while keeping them closed and then, after they are opened and he put his glasses back on, Ayanami was gone. Seeing her in such a moment made him feel a bit better. Feeling more positivity, Gendo picked his phone from one of his pockets to look for a picture and there it was, an image of him with a woman that had short brown hair and blue eyes as they were both wearing wedding rings and smiling and she was holding Shinji as a baby.

\- Yui, I have to be strong, for NERV, for the world, for you, for Rei and for Shinji. – Monologized Ikari with an expression of joy on his face.

\- Gendo, hey. How was the meeting? – Said Fuyutsuki in a nice tone after entering the room, seeing his friend there.

\- Hello, Kozo. – Spoke the Commander after looking at his partner, still with traces of his tears on his face while he was still holding his cellphone and still sitting down. – Well, SEELE is being a bit troublesome. I just hate their insistence on their goddamn project and their idea of killing Anderson.

\- "A bit troublesome"? I admire your modesty on the subject. C'mon, it obviously disturbed you. – Talked the Vice Commander.

Having heard his friend, Ikari got rid of all the traces of fluid that came from his eyes, chuckling a bit as he smiled because of his failure of hiding the sadness he felt, saying:

\- Is it that obvious?

Yes, but thankfully, you seem fine now. Knowing you as well as I do, I bet you got a relief from a certain image on your phone. – Spoke Fuyutsuki, putting one of his hands on one of Commander's shoulders. – The timing couldn't more perfect since we have work to do. Let's go.

\- Let me guess. We'll have to deal with a lot of paperwork regarding Unit 02, the Lance of Longinus and the Second Child, right? – Guessed Ikari with his joy gone and with a serious expression.

\- It's like if you could read my mind. – Joked Kozo, trying to cheer up his partner.

Being annoyed by the task that awaited both of them, Ikari stood up and started moving out of the place to deal with it.

\- I feel like crying again. – Complained the Commander.

As he followed his pal, the Vice Commander said, trying to inject some optimism to the situation to cheer his partner up:

\- Relax, Gendo. We survived the worst angel attack so far. Some bureaucratic duties won't kill us, but just to ensure and increase your chances of survival, I'll give you a hand, ok?

\- As you admire my modesty, I admire your enthusiasm, Kozo. – Spoke the Commander, still feeling a bit down for what he had to do.

Fuyutsuki responded Ikari's saying by laughing, which ended up infecting his pal, making Gendo chuckle and smile again moments before leaving the place with Kozo.

For the time which the meeting with SEELE took place, Asuka was training martial arts on a tatami at the Geofront's gym, wearing a white karategi and a red belt and with her hair shaped like a ponytail as she threw some punches and kicks in the air, being the only one there until Shinji and Misato Showed up, not noticing their presence for being too focused on what she was doing.

\- Wow. She's pretty good. – Said the Third Child, impressed for seeing the girl's fighting skills.

\- She's also pretty pretty, don't you think? – Spoke Misato jokily, with her hands on the boy's shoulders while standing behind him, being close to Ikari and smiling as she looked at him from the side.

Shinji didn't know how to respond, reacting by looking to a direction which Katsuragi's eyes wouldn't see that his face turned red for feeling a bit shy, not being able to properly answer the question, just saying:

\- Well, um, I…

Seeing such reaction from him made Misato laugh a little bit, then distancing herself from the boy, who discreetly started looking at Asuka, observing her moves, thinking:

\- Yeah, she is pretty indeed and she also seems really strong.

Noticing them there, the Second Child stopped her training, waited a little to catch her breath and politely asked:

\- Can I help you?

Noticing how Shinji was feeling on Asuka's presence, Misato answered:

\- Hello Asuka. I am Major Misato Katsuragi. We came here to inform you that you got a fixed residence here in Japan.

\- Oh? Do you mind telling me where it is? – Questioned the girl.

Misato patted Shinji on the back as she looked at him, making a subtle move with her head while smiling, giving him a sign to introduce himself and answer the question. He took a few moments to noticed that and when he got it, Ikari looked at the girl and said with serenity:

\- You'll stay with us.

Seeing such a delayed response from the boy made Asuka feel a bit skeptical about his abilities as an Eva pilot. In as attempt to test him, she offered a handshake and spoke:

\- Well, if that's the case, maybe we should properly introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Asuka Lexington Yamato.

\- Nice to meet you. I'm Shinji Ika…

Shinji wasn't able to finish his introduction because of the pain he felt due to the pressure on Yamato's behalf while they were both shaking hands. That had Misato and the Second Child a bit worried, who immediately ceased it and let him loose.

\- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. – Apologized Asuka, not expecting him to react this way.

\- It's alright. I was just caught by surprise by such a strong grip. – Said Ikari as he moved his hand up and down to alleviate that uncomfortable feeling, shedding a tear and chuckling right afterwards, feeling embarrassed for his introduction.

\- Well, she's from Germany after all. Anyway, we'll be waiting for you there. – Talked Misato in a friendly way, picking a piece of paper from a pocket of her jacket and giving it to the girl so she could know where Katsuragi's apartment is.

\- Thank you. I'll be there as soon I can. – Spoke Yamato in a polite manner after receiving that piece of paper.

\- Alright then. See ya. – Talked the Major before leaving the place and waving goodbye to the Second Child.

\- See you later, Asuka. – Told Shinji, being serene and relieved from that sensation of pain, following Misato out of the gym.

Being alone once more, the girl put the paper in a pocket of her got back to her karategi as she moved, she thought:

\- How could such a weak schlub like that kid be an Eva pilot? No wonder they needed me to come here. That handshake wasn't even as tough as usually do.

Feeling a bit disturbed by the fact that Shinji was a pilot based on the impressions she got, Yamato lost her focus and ended up falling on her butt after performing a kick in the air. While getting back on her feet, she whispered, displaying an expression of disappointment:

\- Why can't I stay with him?

On their way back to the apartment, feeling curious, Shinji asked Misato:

\- Misato, is there a reason for Asuka to go stay with us?

\- It is a favor for a friend. – Replied Katsuragi.

\- A friend? – Questioned the boy, still with an air of curiosity.

Somewhere at the Geofront's garden, Kaji was taking care of a crop of watermelons by plowing the soil, being shitless and sweaty. Kenzo was also there giving him a little help as both of them were having a little chat.

\- Boss, don't get me wrong, but do you really need to wear a black suit and tie in an occasion like this? – Asked Ryoji.

\- C'mon Number 1. I look good in it, don't you think? – Replied Anderson with a smile on his face, having stopped to clean the sweat on his bald head with a small towel he was keeping around his neck.

\- Mr. Anderson, we both know that you wear this clothing for motives that go beyond looks. I understand why you have it all on, but it also has me concerned about your health, especially after our first day here. – Said Kaji, still plowing the soil.

\- I appreciate your concern, Number 1. Now, tell me. Why couldn't you share your apartment with Pepper, huh? She seemed very happy to see you again after our fuel stop at Germany. – Talked Kenzo, stopping for a moment to rest.

Noticing that his superior changed the subject, Kaji got the impression that his superior didn't want to talk about his clothing, so he just rolled with the question regarding Asuka and responded:

\- You mean aside from my need of privacy to do my job, right? Trying to get the MAGI's data without being noticed is already hard enough when nobody is looking. Knowing girls at her age, the last thing I need is someone demanding my attention because of a crush when I need to focus on my task.

\- I get it, but I'm also worried about you. When I was as young as you are, I hated being alone. And speaking of crushes, the fact that you've been talking about Miss Sato during our trip made me believe that you are just like as I was back in the day. – Revealed Anderson before picking a watermelon from the ground before leaving. – Anyway, see you later.

After being left alone, Kaji took a photo he was keeping on one of the pockets of his pants with a date on a corner, October 28th, 1999, staring at it with nostalgia and melancholy, seeing himself with Misato when they were younger and wearing school uniforms, thinking:

\- Spot on, Mr. Anderson.

\- Now, all I need are some candles a bottle of a good sake. – Thought Kenzo while walking back to his apartment, coming across Rei, dressed in her plugsuit. – Hey there, Little Zero. Are we under an angel attack or something?

\- No, but it is important to stay ready for one. An enemy can strike at any given moment. – Answered Ayanami in a stoic manner, showing that she was a bit tired due to the way she spoke, while also having minor dark blemishes around her eyes.

\- Constant vigilance, huh? That takes me back. – Said Anderson with a smile on his face.

\- What do you mean, Mr. Anderson? – Questioned the First Child.

\- Perhaps I can tell you one of these days. Anyway, I believe you can take things a bit easier and I highly recommend that you take this advice. There are three Evas in the Geofront and you have two partners to give you assistance in the battlefield. If you keep yourself always on alert, you may end up feeling too stressed to fight. Well, see you around. – Talked Kenzo before walking away.

With the old American man regaining his path to his place of destination, Rei did the same, going to where Unit 00 was. The girl was staring at the Eva while thinking about what he said to her, then smiling and stretching herself and closing her eyes for a little bit as she walked away.

\- Maybe I should get back to my place and get some more sleep. After the last battle have been so hard to just lay on my bed and rest. – Thought Rei, taking Kenzo's advice to take thing a bit easier.

Meanwhile, at Misato's place, Shinji was sitting on a sofa with Katsuragi while watching some television, then asking:

\- Misato, remember our first day together?

\- Of course I do. How could I forget that? – Said the Major in a nice way while holding a beer can.

\- You hugged me and said that you understand my pain. I've been wondering, did you also… – Spoke Shinji, not finishing his saying for being stricken on the back of his head by a fish that was thrown at him, then picking it up from the floor as he rubbed that part of his body with one of his hands to alleviate the ache on that region. – Ow. What was that? A sardine?

After figuring out what that was, Ikari and Misato looked behind and saw Pen Pen glaring at him, noticing that the penguin was clearly angry.

\- What was that for, Pen Pen? – Asked the boy while still holding that fish.

\- Calm down, Pen Pen. There's no need for that, ok? – Said the Major, reaching out the sardine and gently throwing it back for the bird to catch, and so it did.

\- Misato, about what I was going to ask you, did you also… – Talked the Third Child, being interrupted again, but then was by Misato, extending one of her hands after she finished her beer, giving him a sign that there was no need for the boy to repeat himself.

\- I got your message. Well, like I once said, I'm the one that brought you here. When you were rescued, I saw the destruction caused by the first angel that attacked Japan. I figured out what would happen if you knew about the fate of your aunt and uncle. – Responded Katsuragi in a nice and comprehensive tone. – Please, could you throw this can at the trash can for me, Shinji?

\- Sure. – Answered the boy in a low register, having a sad expression on his face, still trying to be nice to Misato despite the way he was feeling.

Being alone for a moment, the Major started remembering the morning in which she when out to rescue the Shinji. During a brief flashback, there was Leliel fighting against Unit 00 in the proximities of Tokyo 3, with the battle taking place in a small city, receiving a beating from the angel since the Eva had the disadvantage of having no cover. Rei was trying to shoot the creature with a pistol, but it always evaded every shot by teleporting or protecting itself with an AT Field, retaliating by hitting the Evangelion with its body or with an energy blast, with Rei never knowing where the next attack would come from. Misato was watching everything from a monitor in her car, transmitted by satellite. Feeling preoccupied, she turned the screen off to give more attention to the road, hitting the gas to get there as fast as possible along with some rescue teams that were following her.

\- Goddamn angel. If only it didn't appear here out of nowhere, there wouldn't be so many casualties in that town. Don't worry, Commander Ikari, I'll save your family. – Thought the Major while speeding with her _Renault_ Alpine A310 as the other NERV agents where right behind her in ambulances.

Minutes later, everyone got to the place. With the angel gone, they started helping those in need in that location, including Rei and her defeated Eva that was lying with its face on the ground. Katsuragi was busy with own her specific mission, following the coordinates of Shinji's house, trying to get there as fast as possible by foot with some medics right behind her, not being possible to go forward in any other way, feeling that time was running out as they ran through all that debris, destroyed vehicles and fallen posts. By the time Misato and the others got there, for their surprise, they saw the kid unconscious on the street, with a rock and a smashed bike by his side while he was wearing a school uniform and a cracked helmet on his bleeding head, being just a few meters away of what used to be his home.

\- Medical team 1, split up. Half of you will remain here and look for his aunt and uncle, the other half will come with me. We have to save them! I'll personally drive him to the Geofront as fast as possible and you'll take care of him on our way back. – Ordered Misato, not wanting to fail on her mission, feeling determined to save as many lives as she could with the help of the other agents as she and some medics were rushing to the closest ambulance, with Shinji being carried on a stretcher, still giving orders through a walkie talkie. – You guys keep me updated on the status on his aunt and uncle. It is fundamental that we save the Commander's brother and sister-in-law! For all the others, focus on the rest of the habitants of this town and don't forget about Rei and Unit 00!

As the flashback was fading, with Misato finding herself daydreaming about what happened, she was just staring at Shinji for all that time. Meanwhile, he was asking:

\- Misato? Misato? Misato? Earth to Major Katsuragi, we got company.

After coming back to her senses, Katsuragi saw that Asuka was also there with the boy, which took her by surprise.

\- Oh Asuka, you are here! – Said the Major in a lighthearted tone, laughing while touching the back of her head and keeping her eyes closed to make them ignore her lack of response and try covering her embarrassment.

\- Is there anything wrong, Major? – Asked Yamato, concerned about her new care taker.

Seeing that her attempt of laughing it off didn't work, Misato got more serious, but still keeping her good humor and responded:

\- It's nothing. It has been a long week.

\- A long week, huh? Well, I can understand that when the fate of mankind rests on your shoulders. What if I make dinner for you all? It is the least I could do to show some gratitude for receiving me.

\- Are you sure about that? – Asked Shinji while looking at his colleague.

\- Yeah. Thank you, but we can't accept that, Asuka. I'm your caretaker, after all. Besides, you just came from Germany, killed two angels in less than a day and spent a really long time training at the gym. It would be unwise to put an Eva pilot at risk of burning out. Let me take care of this, ok? – Spoke Katsuragi, getting up and giving the thumbs up, still her joyful mood with a smile.

Before Asuka could respond, the alarm of the Geofront sounded, followed by Commander Ikari's voice echoing everywhere from the speakers.

\- An angel is nearby. Eva pilots, prepare for battle. Major Katsuragi, present yourself at the Command Center immediately.

Misato rushed to her room to change clothes to get to work and with Shinji being in front of the sofa, Asuka turned him around and gave him a little push, making the boy sit down on the furniture.

\- You stay here, ok? I'll take care of this. You and the First Child almost died in the last battle. Why don't you take a little break? – Talked the Second Child, feeling confident that she could do this on her own.

\- Are you sure about that? – Asked Misato while getting herself ready to go, hearing everything from her bedroom.

\- Ja! As you can imagine, I'm a good pilot and my Eva is the most advanced so far. – Aswered Yamato, still feeling confident.

\- Ok, go! I'll be on my way to the Command Center. Shinji, why don't you give Pen Pen some company? You two have to learn to get along at least a little bit, you know? – Said the Major from her room.

\- Sure. – Responded Shinji, then looking and the Pen Pen, not knowing what he could really do to get along with the bird as it also stared at the boy.

After hearing Katsuragi, Yamato left the place running to go put on her plugsuit and get inside her Evangelion, thinking as she ran across the corridors and stairways:

\- Was the Major talking about that penguin? Mein gott, if the fate of all humanity is on the hands of people like that crazy lady and that schlubby Third Child, we are pretty much fucked. I just hope that the First Child isn't like that.


	7. Chapter 7 – Memories (Part 2)

**Chapter 7 – Memories (Part 2)**

Wearing her plugsuit and with her headset, Asuka was in the entryplug, being inserted into Unit 02 to be sent up to Tokyo 3 to deal with the coming angel along with a machine gun, being monitored by the staff at the Command Center.

\- Eva Pilot inserted. All systems operational! – Said Shigeru.

\- Weapon loaded and ready to shoot! – Informed Makoto.

\- The Evangelion and the riffle were moved to the elevator and are ready to go up. – Spoke Maya.

\- Very well. Commander, with your permission. – Talked Misato, turning around and looking up to Gendo's direction.

\- Permission granted. – Talked Commander Ikari, seeing everything while keeping his pose.

\- You heard him, guys. Engage! – Ordered the Major.

The elevator was activated and Unit 02 began going to the surface and there, the Eva took the machine gun and started looking around the clean blue sky and between the buildings for the enemy so she could shoot it and after a few minutes, she found it floating in a horizontal position towards her direction, then landing its body on the ground and turning to a vertical pose, with bright whips coming out of the creature's shoulders. Such angel was Shamshel.

\- Asuka, what are you waiting for? – Asked Misato through the radio.

While aiming the weapon at the monster, she shot a few bullets and saw that the angel's AT Field deflected the projectiles, retaliating with an energy blast that made Unit 02 back off a little bit, with the pilot just feeling the impact of that attack for also getting shielded by the mecha's almost impenetrable octagonal protection.

\- I'm trying to come up with a plan to win this one! – Communicated Asuka while evading the creature's attacks by ducking her Eva's body, jumping, keeping her distance while she came up with a plan. – If only I had some way to take the angel by surprise.

Asuka was looking for a position blind spot in which she could take advantage of, keeping her distance, shooting, running and dodging Shamshel's whips and blasts, circling the creature while doing so, noticing that it couldn't turn around, but for her surprise, it could raise its head in way to look what is behind itself, stretching the whips towards Unit 02's feet with the pilot distracted due to the heat of the battle, catching the Eva to then throw it away against a building, followed by an immediate energy explosion, one that Yamato wasn't quick enough to evade nor to react by activating her Evangelion's AT Field, receiving a direct hit, with the force of the detonation throwing the mecha back in the air. Even while feeling the pain and the heat of the explosion, Asuka managed to land it properly on the ground by performing a backflip that made the Eva land on all fours. Meanwhile, in the Command Center, the people heard what Yamato had in mind through the radio and decided to give her a hand:

\- Alright guys, let's give a hand to the pilot. Target the area surrounding the angel and once we see a chance, use all the firepower necessary. – Talked the Vice Commander to his subordinates.

\- Calculating ray of attack, angle, distance and wind velocity. – Spoke Maya.

\- Loading weapons. – Informed Shigeru.

\- Targeting angel. – Said Makoto.

After they seeing that Asuka was away from the angel for being directly hit by an energy blast, Misato ordered:

\- Fire!

Many cannons appeared out of a mountain outside Tokyo 3 and shot projectiles on the area around Shamshel, destroying buildings, the floor and making vehicles explode and covering the creature in a cloud of smoke and dust. At the same instant, when Asuka landed her Eva, she saw that the others were helping her, which made the Second Child feel frustrated and only asked:

\- What is the meaning of this?

Hearing her question, with enthusiasm, believing that Yamato would end the battle victorious, Katsuragi responded:

\- Asuka, now it is your chance. Finish the angel!

After hearing the Major, the answer from the Second Child was just her screaming while running towards the angel as her Eva pulled its knifes from its shoulder pads in high speed and jumped to deliver the finishing blow. At the same time, Ibuki alerted:

\- Major, the pilot's synchronization dropped from 85% to 75%!

\- What? – Asked Misato, surprised for hearing that.

\- Ok. Prepare Unit 00 to give assistance to Unit 02 and tell Rei to get ready.

Having heard that, Yamato responded:

\- No! I can kill this angel. Just give me more time! – Shouted the girl as her Evangelion was in the air, coming down for the final strike.

The angel then just started getting out of the cloud by floating out of it and as it saw Unit 02 approaching, it simply avoided Asuka's attack with another energy blast that she deflected with her Eva's octagonal shielding, but it nullified her momentum and for them being so close to each other, Shamshel used its own AT Field to also cancel out the one from Unit 02, managing to headbutt the Evangelion and envelop it with its whips and squeeze it, making the pilot start screaming due to the pain generated by the pressure applied on her mecha, but also because the creatures energy arms were burning it, with the girl feeling everything like if it was happening to her own body. Moments later, from a distance, Unit 00 was approaching with a precision riffle and with it, while the angel was busy with the red Eva, Rei took that opportunity and shot the angel's core and before it could explode, its whips disappeared, making Unit 02 fall to the ground and then, Ayanami made her unit kick the angel out of Tokyo 3 before it could explode. Once that was done, Shamshel vanished in a cross-shaped explosion. With the monster defeated, the First Child turned around and just saw that Unit 02 was on all fours and moments later, it began banging one of its hands on the ground as Asuka shouted continuously:

\- Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!

Not understanding what was going on, but understanding that Yamato wasn't happy, Rei just said:

\- You're welcome.

In the Command Center, as they saw the temper tantrum from the Second Child, Gendo got up and before he left along with Fuyutsuki, he ordered:

\- Increase the LCL pressure inside Unit 02's entry plug and shut it down. Also, recover it along with the pilot back to the Geofront. Enough damage was done with the battle.

With the Commander and the Vice Commander no longer there, Makoto, Shigeru and Maya were hesitating to obey those orders, but Misato, as painful as it could have been for her, she said would tell them do obey the command, but before the Major could say anything, Asuka's Eva ran out of power and it just stopped and fell, laying on the ground, with the girl crying inside her Evangelion while in fetal position, with those in the Command Center hearing it all, feeling bad for the girl.

\- Well, Miss Sato, luckily for you, it wasn't necessary to reinforce Gendo's orders, right? – Said Kenzo, being right to the left of the Major.

Katsuragi looked to the side and quickly jumped back, being caught by surprise by such a sudden appearance by Anderson, saying:

\- My God, Mr. Anderson. It is you.

\- My apologies for the scare. You were so focused on the battle to the point of not even noticing my presence.

\- I know how you feel, Major. – Spoke Ibuki, Hyuga and Aoba as they looked at their superior in unison.

\- Sorry for that too, guys. – Responded the old American while smiling ant the three before returning his attention to Katsuragi. – Well, after she gets here, do you mind if I spend some time with her? I believe to be the best to know what is going on within her head.

\- Mr. Anderson, I… – Talked Misato, not being able to finish her sentence for being interrupted by Kenzo.

\- Miss Sato, I insist. Number 1 and I met her in Germany on a quick stop at the EU NERV HQ in Germany to get some fuel for my fighter jet and I swear, you just wouldn't believe what I saw in her files so please, let me help, not just her, but us every single one of the pilots since we need them to fight the angels and because they are still kids. I promise I won't tell her about what you'd have done if Unit 02's didn't run out of juice.

Seeing sincerity in his words, Katsuragi replied with a friendly tone:

\- Alright, but I'll be watching, ok? I'm her caretaker after all.

\- Sure. I'll contact Number 1 so you both can also talk. He seems to have something to say to you.

\- Kaji? – Asked Misato with a whisper.

\- Ok then. See you soon, Miss Sato. And guys, have a nice day. – Talked Anderson before leaving.

As the battle against Shamshel was happening, minutes after Asuka and Misato left, Shinji was with Ryoji, with both of them unpacking the Second Child's stuff from some suit cases in a room that the boy would share with the girl while Pen Pen was watching them. Curious about Misato, the boy decided to make some questions.

\- Mr. Kaji, you've been with Misato, right?

That question made the penguin glare at both of them while being with his wings crossed. Noticing that and hearing what Third Child asked, who also saw that the bird was angry, the man said, having stopped putting away the belongings of Yamato from her luggage to show the boy a photo of him with Misato in the late 1990's.

\- You never change, don't you, Pen Pen? Well, about your question, as you can see here, yes. Long story short, we used to date, but then, I found myself in a crossroads. I got an opportunity to go study in America or stay in Japan, with her, so I took it, with the promise of coming back to her and maintain contact with her after she came back from Antarctica with her dad, but then Second Impact happened and from that cataclysmic moment until a few months ago, I thought she died along with the other 3 billion people that turned into LCL. If it wasn't for Mr. Anderson, I'm not sure what would have happened to me. – Talked Ryoji, with an expression of melancholy on his face, while envisioning his and Misato's younger selves wearing school uniforms and happily walking a gray line in the dark, with them both aging along the way and their clothes changing with them, until they stopped when they encountered a bifurcation, one heading to the west and the other, to the south, with Kaji, feeling as he let her go, leaving Katsuragi behind, leaving her crying as he carried on by himself, still aging as he kept walking until he looked to the side, seeing a giant cross of light in the distance, illuminating the environment to the point of almost blinding him, making him shield his eyes with his hands, being engulfed by a giant wave of LCL afterwards that he didn't see comming and moments before being smashed by the liquid's pressure, one of his hands was caught by a rope, seeing that the one pulling him to the surface was Kenzo.

\- I think I understand how you feel. I heard many stories about Second Impact and… wait. Did you say "her dad"? – Talked Ikari, remembering once again that hug he received from Misato on his first day with her for a moment, also having stopped unpacking.

\- Yes. What about it? – Asked Kaji.

\- So she was really telling the truth. – Thought Ikari, also remembering what the Major told him when he was on her arms before answering the question direct to him, with his eyes closed, his arms around himself and a smile on his face. – It's just something that happened between her and me some time ago.

\- I see. Empathy, huh? Perhaps there's no one better to be your caretaker than Katsuragi. – Talked Ryoji, then noticing that he had a message on his phone, seeing that he had to go after reading it. – Well, duty calls. You can take care of things here, right?

\- I guess I can. – Responded Ikari.

\- Good to know that. Please, take good care of her. – Spoke Kaji before leaving.

Shinji got surprised for hearing that, but wasn't able to respond, so he decided to continue, but before that, the boy looked at Pen Pen and saw that the bird wasn't angry anymore.

Ryoji was going to a place where his superior was in, at the 7th floor of NERV's Japanese Headquarters. Once he found the door of the room in which the old American was, he stood by its side and picked his cellphone to read the message again, thinking:

\- "Come to the room B-777 and wait outside. While I talk to Pepper, I'll also give you time to have a chat with someone else". What do you have in mind, Mr. Anderson?

Minutes later, Misato was walking along with Asuka, who was still wearing her plugsuit and once they got to their destination, they saw Kaji there waiting for them, which made the Second Child really happy to see him.

Kaji, it's you. – Said joyfully the girl.

\- It is nice to see you too, Asuka, but the one that you have to see is in there. – Spoke Ryoji while pointing to the door.

After hearing that, Yamato got serious and went inside, leaving him and Misato in the hallway, with the guy looking to the opposite side in which the major was. With silence permeating the environment until Katsuragi decided to break the silence with her playfulness.

\- C'mon, Kaji. I don't bite. Talk to me. You seem so confident when Mr. Anderson is around.

Seeing that the major was calling for his attention he took a deep breath and decided to go straight to the point with her.

\- Katsuragi, remember when we were together in the late 90's?

\- Oh yes. Good times. I remember that we tasted beer for the first time without anyone knowing. The first time was awful. Oh yeah, I got Pen Pen from one of the expeditions of my father. – Answered the Major in a playful way, giggling at the end.

Ryoji noticed that by the way she was talking that she had no ill will towards him, which kind of surprised him, but after noticing that, he decided to go along.

\- Yebisu tastes like crap at the first cup. Those were good times indeed. So, if you have nothing else to do, would you like to go out with me for a drink?

\- Sure. Tell me, why were you so quiet? Is it because of what happened in 2000? – Asked Misato.

\- Is it that obvious? – Questioned Ryoji, chuckling a little bit, smiling while keeping his eyes closed and rubbing himself on the head.

Hearing that, the Major started laughing and then, she said:

\- Come here, you.

With one of her arms, Katsuragi grabbed the guy by his neck and started messing up his hair with one of her hands, with him also engaging in laughter, releasing him a few moments later and politely spoke:

\- C'mon, Kaji. We are both adults. Did you think I would be mad at you or something? You still seem to be the same boy that I knew back in the day.

\- Oh, am I? Maybe you'll see how much I changed after a few shots of tequila. – Replied the man with a nice tone.

As both Ryoji and Misato were rebonding outside, Asuka was in that room, in which she saw two chairs and noticed that Kenzo was sitting on one of them, looking at him nonchalantly and sounding just like that.

\- Oh, it's you.

\- Hey there, Asuka. Please. – Spoke Anderson, making a gesture with one of his hands, suggesting her to sit down as well, being rather serious.

Yamato decided to take his suggestion and after doing so, she asked:

\- Why am I here?

\- I watched your fight along with the NERV guys and I confirmed that there's something wrong with you.

\- "Something wrong with me"? Me?! Are you sure about that? – Questioned the Second Child, sounding a bit angry.

\- Yes. I actually suspected that after seeing your files when me and Number 1 took a stop in Germany, and holy shit, I just couldn't believe what I saw, but now, I can see that it was quite accurate.

\- Do you really think some pieces of text on a computer screen are enough to describe the entirety of a person? – Asked the Second Child after standing up, still feeling anger.

\- It gave me an idea of you and for what I saw in your fight and now, I see that you are hiding your true self. I can see that you are trying to hide your true self in the darkest depths of your heart. You try to cover who you truly are to not show any sign of weakness, to not display anything that can make others deem as imperfect, but I can see your true colors while you try to hide them. Asuka, you like a rainbow in the dark. – Revealed Kenzo.

Perplexed for hearing those words, the girl looked to the side and spoke with her hands on her hips:

\- If I'm so easy to read, what am I doing here? Trying to drown myself in LCL would be lesser of a waste of time than this. Are you going to give me a sermon or something?

\- Absolutely not. I do not believe this is right course of action. I'm primarily here to listen to you. All I want from you is to trust me so I can help you in some way. – Talked the old American man.

The girl was looking perplexed at him with her eyes wide opened, sitting down again, leaning herself down and grabbing her head and with her eyes shut.

\- C'mon Asuka. You are an Eva pilot. If you can go out there and fight the angels, I know have plenty of courage within you to open yourself to others. You can do this! – Exclaimed Anderson in hopes of encouraging her to trust him and make her talk.

The Second Child was remembering images from her past, seeing herself in an orphanage in Germany, with some of the children from there making a circle around her and speaking repeatedly in unison while pointing their fingers at her:

\- You shouldn't be in this world! Why are you alive?! You should be in a garbage bin!

\- No. No. No! – Screamed Asuka, taking Anderson by surprise and jumping on the man, falling on him on the ground, subsequently starting to punch him on the face as she started shed tears and grunted with each blow, dominated by anger and totally out of control, as the girl showed clearly with her actions and due to the way she stared at the guy, with contempt.

Having heard the sounds from the room, Misato and Kaji rushed inside and saw the girl rapidly attacking Kenzo. Katsuragi quickly separated her from the guy, who got some really bad bruises, including a black eye, and was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Upon being grabbed by the Major, Asuka was looking down, with tears still dripping from her eyes and blood from her hands as the Second Child looked at their direction, whispering repeatedly:

\- I have to be perfect... I have to be perfect... I have to be perfect… I have to be perfect… I have to be perfect…

Seeing that she calmed herself down and with some intrigue from what she heard from the girl, Misato let her go, which then made Yamato fall to her knees, grabbing both of her own shoulders and the Second Child still faced the floor and started crying. Meanwhile, Kaji tried to help his boss, who was panting while experiencing pain and facing the ceiling. Before Ryoji could get down to help the old man, Kenzo rolled to the right so he could turn himself around, then being in all fours, still gasping for air as he tried to contain the uncomfortable feeling caused by his wounds, saying in low volume as he kept bleeding from the mouth and with bruises on the front of his head, having some trouble with his respiration:

\- Fuck… Shit...

As Kaji helped Anderson getting himself back on his feet and gave him support so he could stand up, the old man spoke in a calm manner as he kept gasping for air, still panting for the effects of the blows he received:

\- Now, tell me, Asuka. Do you feel any better?

\- No! I feel terrible! I feel disgusted with myself! – Responded Asuka, being loud and clear, in shock for the memories that raised from her subconscious, and for seeing what they made her do to Kenzo.

All the adults in the room were worried about Asuka, seeing how broken she was.

The old American grabbed a piece of tissue from one of the pockets of his black suit to clean the blood off his face as he spoke in a more serious manner:

\- This is something I wanted to show you. Spreading your suffering to those around you won't make you feel any better, it wouldn't bring you anything good. It would only make you feel worse, passing your pain on to others and subsequently, making them want to distance themselves from you, leaving yourself in complete solitude. Instead reacting like this, I beg you to consider this, even it is for just a moment. Try to seek comfort on those that may care about you to avoid such a thing. Please, take this into consideration.

\- Those who care about me? – Talked Asuka, facing Kenzo and seeing that he wasn't angry at her.

\- Yes. You can count on me for that. – Said Anderson, displaying friendliness on smile while enduring his pain for receiving those punches.

\- And me. – Said Kaji, mimicking his boss.

\- And me. – Spoke Misato as she offered a hand for Yamato to also get up, smiling as well.

Asuka gladly took Katsuragi's help to get up and after that, the Second Child said, regretful for what she did:

\- I'm sorry for what I did to you, Kenzo. It's just that…

Kenzo was starting to feel dizzy and brought more of his weight on his subordinate, which made the girl stop talking, feeling a huge load of guilt about what she has done. Noticing that, Kaji suggested as he started guiding his superior out of that place:

\- Mr. Anderson, I think this is enough. I'm sending you to sickbay, ok?

As Anderson walked slowly with the help of Ryoji to the door, before both of them left the room, the old man talked:

\- I understand, Asuka. I'm happy to see that you are willing to be more open to me. This is a really important step and I hope you do the same for others, because you may not be as lucky with them as you are with me since I forgive you. Let this be a lesson to ya, ok? I'll see you around.

\- Bye bye to you too, Katsuragi. – Said Kaji before leaving the place as he carried Kenzo.

\- C'mon Asuka. Why don't we go back home? – Suggested the Major with a gentle tone.

\- Sure. First, I'll get out of this plugsuit. – Answered the girl, also leaving the room, reflecting about what just happened and what she'll do next, as she looked at the coagulated blood on her hands in disgust. – This so shameful. I can't believe I brought myself so low. This can not happen again. For the sake of my very existence, I have to be perfect.

On their way to the sickbay, Kaji asked:

\- Mr. Anderson, I'm aware of your task here, but don't you think you took things a bit too far with Asuka?

\- I certainly don't, Number 1. The Eva pilots are the fighters in the front line of a war against mankind's very extinction. I know what war can do to young people and for crying out loud, these people are children. Not even adults can deal with it properly and who knows what happened to them before all this. Now, the least I can do is to avoid them from suffering as much as possible, even if I have to bring all their anguish and sorrow upon myself to die with me and remain forever sealed in my grave, for their sake and for the sake of whole world. Also, this is nothing. I felt worse, much worse than this. – Answered Anderson in a somber way, still panting as he delivered his answer.

\- You always want to act like a hero, right? – Spoke Kaji.

\- Well, you know me, but I have to admit that Pepper packs quite a punch. – Talked Kenzo, chuckling a little bit, despite still feeling physically hurt.

Despite seeing that his boss wasn't worried about about his state, Kaji just look at him, worried about the lengths that could go for the children piloting the Evangelions. Being close to the infirmary, Kenzo and Ryoji came across Gendo, who was carrying Fuyutsuki out of there. Seeing that NERV's Vice Commander was also weak and being so close to both of them, they could hear that he was also wheezing.

\- Is everything ok, Vice Commander? – Asked Ryoji

\- Just routine treatment to a certain health issue of mine. Nothing to worry about. – Said Kozo.

\- And Mr. Anderson, what happened to you? – Asked Commander Ikari.

\- Let's just say that I was hit by a torrent of sadness, rage and confusion. – Responded the old American man.

\- I know precisely how that feels. – Affirmed his subordinate in a playful way.

Not understanding exactly what Kenzo meant, before leaving, Fuyutsuki and Gendo respectively said:

\- Ok, whatever you say. Let's go Gendo.

\- Yes. Farewell to both of you.

Coming inside the sickbay, Kenzo said:

\- Ok, Number 1. Just give me some painkillers so we can get out.

\- Sorry, Mr. Anderson, but I don't want your wounds to swell up. Please, be strong and endure a little increase of pain while I'm treating you, ok? – Spoke Kaji in a nice manner in hopes that Anderson could understand the treatment he would need to go through.

\- Oh, sweet mercy. Make it fast, okay? – Complained Ryoji's superior.

With Ryoji taking care of his boss's injuries, Yamato got out of that room as well and while walking in the corridor, with Misato following her back to the apartment, Asuka was think about what Kenzo told her after she snapped and started beating him. Suddenly, she heard her caretaker's stomach snoring. Due to that noise, the Second Child responded:

\- Let's be quick so I can make dinner for us all. Shinji and the penguin are waiting for us and they might be hungry as well.

\- Are you sure about that? You just fought an angel today and after what happened between you and Kenzo, aren't you worried that it may burn yourself out? – Reminded the Major.

\- You are right. I remember you said something very similar to that before I could respond to that due to that stupid angel attacking Tokyo 3. – Recalled Yamato.

\- Well, you can respond now. – Said Misato.

Jokingly, but also with a tone of melancholy, Asuka said:

\- I don't burn out. I set more things on fire.


	8. Chapter 8 – Aiming High (Part 1)

**Chapter 8 – Aiming High (Part 1)**

During one morning, Misato was sleeping on her mattress on the floor with Pen Pen, waking up when the alarm of her phone got into action. The penguin got up and turned it off before leaving. Opening her eyes and still looking sleepy, she smiled and petted her roommate on the head before picking her device to see what time it was, also seeing the date.

\- Wow, I can't believe it's been four days since the last angel attack I wonder what is going on for them to give us such a break. – Wondered the Major, getting up on her feet to prepare breakfast for everyone.

After getting out of her room in her casual clothing, Katsuragi noticed that someone was already cooking by sensing the smell and noise of food on a hot frying pan, thinking as she felt a bit ashamed:

\- Maybe I should have woken up earlier.

Going to the kitchen, she saw Asuka making breakfast with Pen Pen enjoying a bow of fish while the girl was making some scrambled eggs.

\- Good morning, everyone. – Greeted Misato as she approached the stove.

\- Guten morgen, mein Major. – Said Asuka before turning around and saluting her in a playful manner, still wearing her pajamas.

With her presence noticed, Misato remembered the girl's reaction a few days before, with the beating she released on Kenzo and her reasons for that, and that after her meeting with Anderson, Yamato cooked for breakfast and dinner when she was around. With the Major fearing how Asuka could react if she was asked to stop, also wanting to tell the girl that this wasn't necessary, especially for noticing the presence of dark circles under her eyes. Imagining that something was in Misato's mind, the Second Child felt curious and also a bit worried, asking:

\- Is there something wrong?

Coming back to reality, quickly reacted to not make Asuka lose her mind and playfully responded, hoping that she wouldn't raise any eyebrows:

\- No problem at all, Asuka. And hey, you're cooking again. It smells amazing.

\- Dankeschön, Major. I hope you like it. – Talked Yamato as she put the eggs on a plate, then passing it to Katsuragi.

\- Thank you, Captain Yamato. – Spoke Misato, also saluting her in hopes for the girl to not raise any alarms, also changing the subject just be safe. – By the way, where is Shinji?

\- He left a few hours back to go see Unit 01 for some reason. Maybe he wants to improve his sync with his Eva or something. Well, since I'm done here, I am going to meet him. There is a place we need to go – Responded the redhead.

\- Go where? Is it a date? – Questioned Misato in a jolly manner.

Ignoring the question as her face turned red, Asuka went running to her room and in a few instants, changed to her casual clothes and came back running, leaving a crumpled piece of paper on the table before leaving. Alone with Pen Pen in the apartment set down to eat an as she did so, she started reading it.

-"Dear kiddo and Pepper, with the lack of angel attacks in the last three days, I decided to request your presence at the room B-777 for harmonizing purposes tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. I sent a letter to Little Zero as well and I hope to see all of you there. And if you face any problem looking for our meeting spot, just call me. My number is right below my signature. Sincerely, Kenzo Anderson".

After looking at the letter, she left it folded on the table before getting up and because she was feeling a bit down, decided to go the fridge and by looking at his roommate's expression, Pen Pen rushed to the front of the refrigerator and started pushing the its door with his wings, using all of his strength. Noticing some resistance when she tried opening it, Katsuragi looked down and saw the penguin was trying to keep the thing closed.

\- C'mon Pen Pen. I just want to grab a beer. – Said Misato, trying to be diplomatic with the bird.

In response, the penguin squawked and shook his head to the sides in a gesture of negation. After sighing and feeling a bit frustrated, the Major kept herself calm and made a question.

\- Why are you keeping me from getting some booze, huh?

To answer that, Pen Pen went to her room and came back with her phone, pointing at the clock to point out what time it was while glaring at her, then showing to Misato a picture of her as a child, happily on the hands of an adult man. That photograph felt emotionally impacted with grief and whispered:

\- Father…

Becoming even more effected when she started hearing a brief recording the penguin selected to play, hearing her old man speaking as he panted with sounds of screams on the background, being replaced with static at the end.

\- Misato, my dear daughter, live…

Having heard that audio, Katsuragi felt guilty and was saddened for wanting to consume alcohol at that time in the morning. Noticing how she was feeling by gazing at the expression on her visage displayed after her whisper, the penguin started guilty, also looking down in sadness, then being petted on the head once again by the Major, with her looking at him with a serene expression while on her knees, saying:

\- Don't be like that, Pen Pen. I know that you're just trying to keep me of check. Thank you, ok? I'll put the beer for later.

The penguin lightened up a little bit, even cracking a smile while being touched by his roommate, keeping his eyes closed. Meanwhile, in the hangar in which Unit 01 was kept, Shinji was inside of it, wearing his plugsuit and his headset, with Dr. Akagi monitoring his synchronization percentage, feeling a bit worried in regards of the numbers she was seeing, being as high as 25%. Within the Eva's Entry Plug, the Third Child was feeling troubled and anxious, desperately looking for an answer to a matter he faced on his first day at the Geofront, remembering the words he heard in his mind when he first faced his Evangelion.

\- Come, you'll be safe here.

\- Please Unit 01, talk to me. I must know if what I heard wasn't fruit of some delirium. – Thought the boy, letting his anxiety take the best of him as he began to close his eyes to try to concentrate.

\- Shinji, try calming yourself down. Your sync is reaching the single digits here. – Recommended Ritsuko through the communicator.

\- I know that I am not alone here. I know that you are alive. I can feel it, so please, show me that I'm not going crazy for being hit on my head. – Soliloquized the boy as he kept his eyes shut, as he remembered the confrontation against Ramiel and the fact that his Eva fired the positron riffle on its own.

Suddenly, the boy started hearing a female voice other than Akagi's, and that, made him open his eyes and question:

\- Could it be? Am I not going crazy? Is this really be you?

\- Could it be what? And yes, it is me. Now get going. The old American is waiting for us. – Spoke Asuka, being hers the voice that Shinji actually heard.

\- Oh, it's you Asuka. Sorry, I was just trying something here. – Talked Ikari, feeling a bit frustrated for failing on communicating with Unit 01.

\- Okay, so could you please get out of the fucking robot? – Pleaded Yamato, feeling a bit impatient since she was in a hurry.

\- Asuka, my apologies, but the Evangelions aren't robots. They are actually techno-organic bipedal weapons with cybernetic and mechanical enhancements. – Explained Dr. Akagi.

\- Yes, get out of the techno-organic bipedal weapons with… cybernetic and mechani… ah, never mind, it's a robot! Sorry, Dr. Akagi, but that is just a mouthful. – Complained Asuka, quickly throwing her hands in the air in regards to the terminology that defines the Evas before refocusing her attention to her colleague. – Don't even bother changing clothes. Just come with me.

\- Alright. I'm going. Just wait a little bit more, ok? – Spoke Shinji.

As the two left, Dr. Akagi simply sighed before lighting a cigarette, having one last thing to say to them as they became distant before leaving with her hands in the pockets of her coat.

\- Well, since I'm not needed here anymore, I still have my batteries to recharge. See you later, kids.

In Kaji's guestroom, he was on his computer, looking apprehensive at the screen, searching through safe pathways as he downloaded some data with Kenzo behind him, with his eyes fixated on a timer on his phone and once it reached the mark of 6 minutes, he shouted:

-Now!

Hearing his boss, Ryoji quickly turned off the and after taking a deep breath, he spoke:

\- And that is it for today.

\- Number 1, I wonder how you managed to invade the NAVI's databanks with Pepper here. – Spoke Anderson.

\- Simple, Mr. Anderson. I didn't. My job demands the most absolute secrecy, not setbacks allowed. – Responded his subordinate before taking a sip of whisky to relax.

That comment mad the old American reflect on the last time he met Asuka, feeling bad for the fact that she was seen as something was slowing them down, having in mind the information of her profile and how she reacted on their last meeting. After putting the device by the side of a photo, Anderson spoke:

\- Well, not it is my turn to fulfill my duties. Number 1, why don't you take some time off, huh? Maybe you could hand out with Miss Sato.

That recommendation made Kaji choke on his drink as he took another sip, replying:

\- My apologies for that, so why don't come with us?

\- C'mon Number 1. You know me better than anyone else in this whole country. Out of the only 2 situations in which I drink, I don't think none of those are coming.

\- It's not that, sir. – Replied Kaji, with a sad look on his eyes.

Noticing how Ryoji was looking at him, Kenzo was confused and said:

\- Why are you giving me that look? Based on you interaction with one another I thought she was cool with you.

With Katsuragi put into the conversation and after hearing his superior, Kaji took a larger dose of his drink and left the cup empty on his desk and responded:

\- It's not her, sir. It's me. Sure, she seems to be okay with me around, it's just that I can't forgive myself.

\- Oh, is that it? If she is okay with you around, why don't you just let it go? – Questioned Anderson.

\- It doesn't seem this easy, sir. When I went to America, she was totally out of my reach when Second Impact happened, the time in which she needed me the most and I let her down. With the suit that you frequently wear, I know that you can understand. – Answered Ryoji, leaving Kenzo speechless for some time before caring on with his talking. – Sorry sir, but could you please join me? You know, for moral support.

In response, the old American just took a deep breath and gave his final words when he was at the door, being about to leave.

\- Number 1, I'm sorry, but this conversation of ours took way too much time, but before I leave, I'll give you this little piece of my mind. I won't be around all the time. One day, you'll need to act on your own. Besides, I think you have better chances than I have and if destiny calls, I recommend you answer it.

Alone, Kaji then began to look at that photo of him and Misato during their school days in the late 1990's and then on his phone on the left, thinking only two words as he smiled and took a last sip from his cup.

\- Standing by.

During Kaji's and Kenzo's exchange, Misato have taken a shower and was about to leave for another day of work, drinking her cup of coffee on a disposable cup and after she pushed the button to open her door, for her surprise as well as for Pen Pen, Gendo was on the other side. Not having enough time to prepare himself to talk to his subordinate, he felt nervous, not knowing what to say, but for his luck, Katsuragi felt the same due to how unexpected that was. She and her roommate gave the Commander a solute and that gave him some time to gather the words necessary to try calming everyone down.

\- Major, please. There is no need for this. This is your home and you are not on duty yet. May I come in? – Requested Gendo in a polite manner.

\- Of course, sir. – Answered Misato, feeling more relaxed, regressing into the interior of her apartment, finishing her coffee while her boss entered it.

Believing his sudden visit was an inconvenience, the Commander spoke as he took a seat on the kitchen table:

\- My apologies, Major. I didn't intend to make you feel like that.

\- Don't mention it, sir. So, what brings you here? Shouldn't we both be on our way to the Command Center? – Talked Misato, feeling curious about the reason why Gendo appeared on her door, having noticed that he was nervous as well, also pulling a chair for her to sit down and feeling worried about getting late.

Having heard her questions, Ikari took a deep breath and took his glasses off to try bringing himself to a state of tranquility and answered:

\- Not to worry. We had some days of peace, so I'm whiling to bet you can afford getting there a bit late. I got you covered.

\- Oh thank goodness. – Said Misato, alleviated from her concern.

\- So, is Shinji here? – Questioned the man, making his signature pose, trying to hide that he was having a hard time to get calm.

\- Unfortunately he isn't. He went to do something to then go with Asuka to meet with Rei and Kenzo for a conversation, sir. I was told that it is for harmonizing purposes. – Responded Katsuragi.

\- I see. Thank you, Major. I'll see you at the Command Center. – Spoke the Commander, a bit frustrated for that, putting his glasses back on while getting up.

Aware of how her superior was feeling, the Major thought fast and came up with an idea to help him.

\- Pen Pen, could you please go get my phone? I got a plan to help the Commander. – Said the woman with confidence that what she came up with could work.

The penguin was sitting on the kitchen's floor and reading the news on a newspaper and having heard her request, he stood up and went to fetch the apparatus she asked, returning with it and giving it to the Major. After hearing Misato, he decided to wait, feeling curious about what she was going to do, seeing her dialing a number while looking at a crumpled paper, then waiting for the person on the other side of the line to answer her call as she showed her superior that it was so speaker mode, lastly, Misato put her pointing finger on her lips and went:

\- Shhhhhh.

After some waiting, the call was finally answered.

\- Hello?

\- Hey Mr. Anderson. It's me, Major Katsuragi. Listen, I was informed that the kids were going to see you. Could you please let me hear your conversation with them? – Spoke their caretaker with her fingers crossed and holding the phone with the other hand, in hopes that her plan would be a success.

\- Hey Miss Sato, you can come to join us. If you called me, I believe you know where we'll be and I think the children would understand if they were asked to wait for you. – Responded the old American in a good mood, being on his way to the rendezvous with the Eva pilots.

Having heard Anderson, Gendo started losing his calm with the possibility of facing his son and by looking at her superior, she simply thought that this wasn't possible and to avoid any trouble, came up with an excuse and a request.

\- No, that would only set you back and it would be an inconvenience for you all. Look, could you just let me listen to you talking in secret?

\- In secret? – Asked Kenzo, not understanding the need for secrecy.

\- Yes. Please, understand that I my reasons for that, Mr. Anderson. – Replied Misato, still keeping her fingers crossed and starting to feel nervous.

\- Okay, Miss Sato. I understand. We all have our secrets. I'll put my phone in the pocket of my jacket and I recommend you set your phone on mute. – Said Anderson before doing what he was going to do, believing that she would do her part on the plan.

A few minutes later, Kenzo saw the children in front of the room's door in which they were going to have their chat, with the first child just standing before it, with Shinji still wearing his plugsuit and looking at the floor and with Asula keeping her arms crossed, with her arms crossed and feeling annoyed for the wait.

\- Sorry for the delay, everybody. I had to do something before coming to see you. – Apologized Kenzo.

\- What was it? – Asked Rei.

That question echoed in the man's mind, remembering what he was doing with Kaji and he's agreement with Misato, simply responding:

\- That's classified.

\- Ugh, whatever. Can we come in now? – Questioned Asuka, displaying how annoyed she was with the tone of her speaking, while voiding to look at him.

Noticing how Yamato was feeling, Anderson used a card to unlock the door and open it with the push of a button, saying afterwards:

\- Ladies first.

The Second Child came in, followed by the First, the Third and finally by the one that asked for their presence. Once there, each one of the pilots took a seat on a chair while Kenzo remained on his feet as others were sit in the order of their entrance there from the left to the right, noticing that Asuka was still avoiding to face him while keeping her arms folded and her eyes directed to a corner. Refocusing on Shinji and for noticing that he was in his plugsuit, the old American asked:

\- Kiddo, were you inside of your Evangelion?

\- Mr. Anderson, is there a reason for that? – Spoke Shinji, not looking into the man's eyes, feeling reluctant to give an answer.

I mean, it has been a few days since we were attacked. I've also been wondering why you pilot the Evas. – Talked Kenzo, thinking that something was troubling the boy, with Ikari remaining close-mouthed.

Shinji was reluctant to show his motives for that, looking to the floor on an angle with a frown expression, remaining silent.

\- Yes he was. I made him get out of his entry plug before coming here. – Replied Asuka.

Kenzo suspired and tried to call for the attention of the boy.

\- I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't expect that my question would affect you this much. I was just wondering what motives you had to pilot your Evas and wanted to hear you on that because seeing children facing the danger of fighting the angels, something that even most adults would be afraid of, gave me the impression that you may have very strong motives to do so. – Revealed the old American in a cheerful manner after apologizing.

Hearing that made Rei remain silent, not facing the guy while grabbing the part of her dress that was covering her legs with a strong grip and because of that noticing the quietude in the room, Yamato looked at the other pilots, and then at Kenzo, seeing that there were some bruises on him, making her remember what she did on their first meeting as well as his advice by the end, feeling regret for her actions. Thinking that such damming silence should be broken, she took a deep breath and finally spoke with conviction:

\- It is something I need to do to justify my existence.

Kenzo felt a bit uncomfortable hearing the words from Asuka, which shocked her colleagues as well as Gendo and Misato. He also noticed the dark circles under her eyes, but for wanting to keep the conversation going, the old American carried on in a good humored way to try keeping things friendly.

\- I'm thankful for seeing that you are being more open, now please, hear me out. Pepper, I heard you saying that you needed to be perfect, but unfortunately, for us, this isn't possible. After all, to be flawed is part of being human.

Such statement about humanity, Rei smiled a bit a felt a bit more confident. On the other hand, Asuka was confronting that assertion by standing up and exclaiming:

\- I can not accept that!

\- Why not? – Asked Rei, looking at Yamato with an air of curiosity.

That comment seriously affected Asuka, then turning to Ayanami, looking at her with anger, but keeping herself restrained to avoid any sort of physical confrontation by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath once more to end the matter giving a final answer before coming back to her chair, keeping her head down and crossing her arms again, displaying sadness in her speech, being about to cry, shedding some tears.

\- To fail is to prove that I don't deserve to be alive.

Listening to everything that was being said on her phone, such revelation made Misato remember the way Asuka was acting on the last days since the last time NERV had to deal with an angel, always waking up before everyone else, making breakfast for everybody and then seeing her leaving and many hours later coming back sweaty wearing her karategi or in her plugsuit, covered in LCL, fearing that things could escalate again and so did Anderson, but afterwards, Yamato saw Rei offering her a tissue and Shinji put one of his hands on one of the girl's shoulders, looking at her with a serene expression and a friendly smile, telling her what happened in the apartment while she was gone.

\- Asuka, with how long it takes for you to return every time you leave, me, Misato and Pen Pen made some arrangements to divide our domestic duties, you know?

\- What are you talking about? – Asked Asuka, while drying her tears with her own hands, having denied Ayanami's assistance.

\- Well…

As Shinji told them all what he was talking about, he was remembering the sortation the three partook in, with him feeling a bit down when he took the worst tasks as the other two celebrated for getting some of the good ones with cheerful shouts and with some silly dances like the running man for the penguin and the cabbage patch for Misato, then seeing his caretaker proposing an exchange of some of the tasks she got, which were easier, always with a smile, returning to their present once he was finished.

\- I didn't even notice that. – Lamented the Second child after having listened to Shinji.

After having a chuckle like all the adults that listened to that little story, Misato for being present and Gendo for seeing that his son was mostly getting along well with those that he was living with as he kept his smile covered by his hands, Kenzo directed one of his fists towards the Eva pilots and said with confidence:

\- Yes! Now, here is something I believe I say to everybody in our current conflict, but it is something that needs to be heard, you aren't alone at this. You three may be the main pillars that sustain our chances for survival, but you can count not only on each other, but also on me and on everybody else here at the Geofront, including my dude, Number 1, Miss Sato, her subordinates, Dr. Akagi and her team and even those on top, like Commander Ikari.

Shinji felt angry for a brief moment after hearing the name of his father, then deciding to refocus the conversation on Asuka awkwardly saying:

\- So yeah, Asuka. You see? You don't need to be perfect as you say.

Misato, Gendo, Rei and Kenzo saw that he clearly tried to avoid the subject regarding his daddy issues, but Asuka overlooked that and focused more on the words themselves, standing up, pointing at him and shouting at the boy, making one simple demand while showing to everyone that she was enraged.

\- Shut up!

\- Asuka, please, calm down. – Spoke Kenzo while extending his hands on her direction, fearing that she could end up hurting someone again.

Rei then decided to confront her, in a more protective manner to let her touch Shinji, then speaking:

\- Asuka, I'm sorry that what you hurt your feelings, but you can't deny reality.

\- Zip it, you blue haired freak! – Screamed Yamato, trying to punch Ayanami in the face.

Kenzo saw that the Second Child was about to hurt the first and he tried to intervening and so did the Third to void his fellow pilot to receive that blow on her face, with her just reacting frighten for a moment, closing her eyes shut as that fist approached her head, but it didn't land the hit. When Rei opened her eyes, she found out why, seeing something in front of her that she faced as proof on the comment that Yamato made about her. She saw an AT Field protecting her. Looking around, noticed that all of those with her were in shock as she was horrified by that protection and for their shock in regards of what she could be.

\- Rei… – Whispered Shinji.

\- What the fuck are you? – Asked Asuka, with her hand just a few inches away from Ayanami's face.

Rei then started crying and got out of the room, running away in tears. Shinji decided to go right after her. Asuka gradually calmed down, glad that she didn't hurt anyone for a second time, looking at her fist with disgust because she almost repeated what she has done before to someone else. A few moments later, she redirected her look towards Kenzo and saw him facepalming and saying:

\- It wasn't supposed to be like this.

\- What were you trying to accomplish, you old goat?! – Asked Asuka, frustrated for the results of the meeting.

\- I just wanted to help you. – Replied Kenzo as uncovered his face, displaying he was regretting that what he has planned didn't work out.

\- Why do you try so hard to help us, huh? – Asked the girl, looking at him with an expression of shock and she remembered some of the things the NERV employees from the European Union back at Germany.

\- Pilot, your Evangelion is ready for combat.

\- Pilot, combat simulation against replicas of your Eva will commence in 10 seconds.

\- You have to focus on your sync to improve you percentage, pilot.

Hearing her question and feeling embarrassed for such outcome, Kenzo just tried to shrug it off on his own way. He withdrew his revolver and started pointing it up at a diagonal angle, looking at the direction that he was aiming at, replying in a rather positive way:

\- Let's just say that I am aiming high.

With that said, Asuka just found that pun a bit lame, but then the alarm of another angel attack was sounded and hearing the call of duty, Misato and Gendo got out and started running to the Command Center as Asuka also did.

\- Auf wiedersehen, old man! – Spoke Asuka before leaving to prepare for battle.

Alone in the room, he picked his phone and spoke:

\- Miss Sato, I'm sorry.

\- For what? – Asked Misato as she rushed to her post with Commander Ikari behind her.

\- My "brilliant idea" may have compromised our chances of winning the coming battle. I'm really really sorry. – Answered the old American before finally ending the call.

As they ran, Gendo asked:

\- Major, did Shinji ever tell you why he pilots Unit 01?

\- He never told me his motives, sir. Why? – Replied Katsuragi.

The Commander just remained quiet and he and his subordinate approached the Command Center. Meanwhile. Shinji was following Rei, shouting:

\- Ayanami! Wait!

But like the others, he heard the alarm and stopped running finding himself in a crossroads. Feeling conflicted for a moment about what he should do, looking at Rei getting away and redirecting his vision to the direction where his Eva was being kept, finally making a decision, feeling instant regret for the choice he made.

\- Shit! – Exclaimed the boy and he on the direction of his Evangelion, being alone with his thought for the moment. – Ayanami, please, forgive me. I'll be back for you, okay?


	9. Chapter 9 – Aiming High (Part 2)

**Chapter 9 – Aiming High (Part 2)**

An angel was detected and it was being monitored by Maya, Makoto and Shigeru on their respective consoles with the alarm sounding on the background. Fuyutsuki was with them in the Command Center, then giving an order.

\- Put it on the big screen.

Right after the delivery of that order, Gendo and Misato appeared, assuming their positions, and the Commander immediately asked:

\- What have we got?

\- An angel. – Replied Kozo.

Disappointed with that answer, both Ikari and Katsuragi just looked at the main monitor as they got into their positions, seeing their target on orbit, floating around the Earth and above the LCL filled waters of the Pacific Ocean, a colorful figure that looked like a giant eye with wings. It was Sahaquiel. With their enemy on outer space, the Major enthusiastically spoke with confidence:

\- Yes! With the angel so high up, we can simply nuke it! Sir, can we ask for assistance from any of the UN members?

\- This isn't a very good idea, Major. – Revealed Gendo as he set down.

\- Why? Is the radioactive fallout still an issue in such altitude? – Asked Misato, confused by the response she received.

With Ritsuko having just entered the room and having heard the idea of her colleague, she responded:

\- The residue isn't really the problem. A nuclear explosion in outer space could generate and EMF strong enough to fry our satellites. Such a loss could seriously compromise us.

\- So, an electro-magnetic field, right? – Questioned Katsuragi in search for confirmation on the meaning of those initials.

\- Exactly, Miss Sato. This is quite of a pickle if you ask me. – Spoke Kenzo as he came closer to Misato.

\- We have to do something. Can't we use that weird spear that came with Asuka? – Talked the Major, starting to feel anxious for a way to kill the angel.

\- The Lance of Longinus. That weapon is one of a kind and has unique properties and throwing it to outer space could also compromise us deeply. Put on the big screen a short footage of a test with it from the European HQ. – Ordered Gendo after giving a brief explanation.

Doing as his superior commanded, Shigeru started playing a short video of Unit 02 at the same place in which she fought Sachiel, with the sync ratio and Yamato's heart rate on the upper part of the display. In it, the Evangelion had its AT Field activated as it ran towards the lance as it was horizontally positioned on the top of a pole two tall poles. For the Second Child's surprise, the two prongs on one of the extremities of the spear pierced through the Eva's shield like if it was nothing and to avoid getting impaled, Asuka made Unit 02 spin to the left to evade the spikes by just some inches, making her mecha lose its balance, resulting in it falling on its face as the pilot's heartbeat went off the charts. By the end of the video, the Commander reiterated after giving a chuckle:

\- You see? That's what I meant.

\- So, what are we going to do? Use that stupid riffle again? – Asked Kenzo jokingly.

\- Not a bad idea, Mr. Anderson. – Spoke Fuyutsuki with a smug tone and a smirk on his face.

\- Déjà vu. – Thought Anderson for a moment before responding the Vice Commander, having remembered the battle against Ramiel. – Please, tell me that you'll use it in a different way in relation to when we had to kill that screaming octahedron.

\- Of course. Do you think us fools? – Questioned Gendo in disdain.

\- Yes, but that's irrelevant. Can you kill that big eye with wings or not? – Talked Kenzo in disbelieve of NERV's capabilities for such.

Annoyed by the old American's skepticism, Ikari took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes with his fingers and just spoke:

\- Dr. Akagi…

\- Thank you, Commander. Unlike before, we now have charged batteries to give power to the riffle. It is now more portable and less dependent on the electric matrix of Japan. – Explained Ritsuko.

\- That's great. Let's do this! – Told Misato with to the others with a cheerful sonority to her voice.

\- Hold your horses, Major. There are some problems. Maya, show us an image of the sky and the amount of energy for the weapon if you please. – Talked the Chief Scientist.

\- Yes ma'am. – Responded Ibuki, showing on the big screen an image of the cloudy sky above Tokyo-3 and the 20% battery load to power the riffle.

\- Goddammit! – Shouted Katsuragi in frustration.

\- Low charge on the batteries and the weather against our favor. Since the odds are against us, there is something I'd like to try. – Communicated Asuka from her Eva to the Command Center.

\- We welcome any ideas. What do you have in mind, Captain Yamato? – Questioned Gendo, curious about her idea.

\- I'll need an N2 mine. Since it is a bomb that has the power of a fission nuke and no radioactive fallout, the UN won't nag at us for using it. – Revealed the Second Child.

\- The Angel is coming to our direction! – Alerted Hyuga as he kept his eyes on the creature, like his colleagues.

As Sahaquiel floated over the planet and approached the coast of Japan as he penetrated the atmosphere, emitting a red light from its pupil, making those in the Command Center imagine what it was trying to do.

\- Since the angel looks like an eye, I think it is looking for us. – Deduced Gendo.

Being within an earshot of his friend, Fuyutsuki spoke out loud for everyone to hear:

\- It seems that we don't have a choice. Captain, our fate lies on your hands.

\- Wait. The gear is too heavy. The batteries and the riffle will greatly diminish the mobility of your Eva. You'll need help. – Warned Ritsuko.

\- Can I help? – Requested Shinji.

\- I'm sorry, but what can you do? You aren't as well trained as I am and your Eva isn't as good as mine. – Quibbled Asuka, not knowing how he could contribute to the coming battle.

\- I may not be of much help, but I can lift. – Responded the boy.

\- It's settled. You two are going. We'll start moving the N2 Mine as soon as possible and position it on a safe distance from the city. Command Center out. – Spoke Misato before turning off the communication channel with the Evas.

With Hyuga, Ibuki and Aoba trying to get a move on the final object needed to execute Asuka's plan, Kenzo came closer to Katsuragi and said:

\- Miss Sato, you seem to have a lot of faith on her, even though you nor anyone else besides her knows what he plan is.

\- You're right, but she is a Captain for a reason. I believe in her and I'm sure the others think the same. – Responded the Major while holding the cross-shaped pendant of her collar.

As he remembered the Second Child's fight against Shamshel and what happened last time they met, Anderson felt divided on how to feel about girl's success, thinking:

\- With the odds against us, as you mentioned, I want to see how you'll do. Good luck, Pepper.

With the preparations ready, Maya, Shigeru and Makoto respectively informed, each one at a time:

\- The N2 mine is being transported to the proximities of the city.

\- Unit 01 and 02 are ready to go.

\- So are the batteries and the riffle.

\- Wait. Where is Rei? – Inquired Katsuragi, not hearing about Unit 00.

\- Not in her Eva, ma'am. – Responded Shigeru.

Ayanami's absence had Misato worried, wondering what happened and then looking at Kenzo. He just responded looking at her in frustration, feeling guilty for the First Child not being there to fight. On the higher level of the Command Center, feeling that the situation was kind of tense, Kozo suggested to his friend in a low volume:

\- Gendo, won't you say anything? – Talked

\- What do you mean? – Asked Ikari.

\- You are the leader here. Maybe a positive message could boast our moral, even if it just by a bit.

Accepting the Vice Commander's suggestion, Gendo stood up, took a deep breath and said:

\- Eva pilots, good luck.

No response was immediately given. Only the sound of the equipment and the alarm could be heard on the background within the Command Center. Misato found the lack of communication from the children strange, then looking at the Commander and noticed that he was clearly in shock, retrieving to his seat, putting his glasses back on and looking at the table while maintaining his pose, holding a fist with his left hand as his forehead touched them both, hiding his face as he tightened his grip. Ritsuko noticed as well that something wasn't right with Ikari, deciding to go to give him support along with Kozo, who was touching his friend by one of his shoulders to give him some solace. That quietude was finally broken by Asuka after some time has passed.

\- Thank you, sir.

\- Just launch the Evas and the gear already! – Commanded Fuyutsuki.

Doing as commanded, Hyuga and Shigeru activated the elevators to get the Evangelions and their equipment to the surface. Once there, on the limits of Tokyo 3 and under the shadow of clouds, the Second Child was trying to keep herself calm, keeping her eyes closed to maintain her serenity until she started getting the coordinates of the N2 Mine as Unit 01 was putting everything together by picking a spare umbilical cable, noticing it had two ends to connect after a quick observation from its pilot. Shinji used it to link the batteries to riffle, offering the weapon to Unit 02 and remaining static as the girl was concentrated on the movement of the item she requested by looking as the information she was receiving in real time from the Geofront in her Entry Plug, stopping only when she heard from the Third Child:

\- Asuka, the riffle.

\- Danke. So, the "comm" of your Eva is working, huh? – Exposed Asuka as her mecha grabbed the arm.

\- What do you mean? – Questioned Shinji as he grabbed the batteries by one of the two vertical chains, coming from the top of the pile to the bottom, wearing it like a backpack.

\- Seriously, what happened there? You could have answered the Commender, couldn't you? – Asked Yamato.

Ikari just kept himself quiet and for getting nothing from him, she decided to ask something else.

\- Alright, so answer me this. Why did you come with me?

\- Because I believe in you. – Responded Shinji as he moved his Eva by the side of the red one.

\- What? – Talked Asuka, confused by such response.

\- Do you remember the first time we actually met? You were practicing some kind of fighting style. That gave me the impression that you are much more capable than I am, but I still have my reasons to pilot the Eva. – Revealed the Third Child as he remembered the first time he ever saw Yamato and when she called him to get out of his Evangelion to meet with Rei and Kenzo.

\- If you really believe in me, I want you to prove it. Why didn't you say anything to the Commander? Nobody else is listening to us. I swear – Said Asuka.

Even though he was assured that the conversation was just between them, Shinji felt like he was up against the wall, struggling to give an answer for a while until the silence that permeated between them was at broken at last, with the boy finally giving an answer, loud and clear.

\- I hate my father!

After getting what she wanted, Yamato was dumbfounded, hearing nothing beyond the rain that started falling from above, quickly followed by the crying of the boy. Seeing him in that state reminded her of the first time she talked to Anderson after coming to Japan, remembering both her actions and her emotions at the occasion as well as in her last meeting with the old American and the other Eva pilots, inquiring afterwards:

\- So what keeps you here?

That question left Shinji thinking for a moment, reminding him of all of his battles, his time living at Misato's and inside his Eva, his interactions with Rei and the others he interacted with as well as the loss of his loved ones and his hometown before moving to the Geofront. Those memories left the boy astonished for the realization he came to, giving an answer while holding his sadness as much as he could.

\- My family is dead and my home is destroyed. NERV, Unit 01 and our fight are all I got.

Hearing the boy reminded Asuka of her intense desire, remembering her whispering it while in tears as Misato held her, reflecting in doubt afterwards:

\- Could I be… wrong?

Having heard to the dialogue between the pilots, Katsuragi and Gendo were astounded, remaining speechless until they were alerted about Sahaquiel by Shigeru:

\- The angel is above the oceanic barrier!

\- We need to tell the pilots to move now!

Meanwhile, above the planet, the angel was passing through a point in which the orange Pacific met with the blue waters around Japan. Back on Earth, due to the emergency of the situation, Misato communicated to the children:

\- Shinji, Asuka, it's time!

\- Let's go, Shinji! – Exclaimed Yamato.

\- Right! – Agreed Shinji.

Seeing the Evangelions on the move and after receiving some swallowing his negative feelings after what he heard from his son by giving himself some light, Gendo put his glasses back on and ordered:

\- Activate the holographic map with the positions of Evas and the N2 mine and release their power cabbles!

As Unit 01 and 02 ran and their umbilical cords approached their limit, they were disconnected and when they saw how much time they had left, both pilots complained in unison:

\- Only 5 minutes!? What the hell, guys!?

\- Ritsuko… – Spoke Misato in a mild tone of anger as she looked at her colleague.

\- Sorry Misato, but the batteries for the riffle were the priority. I did my best. – Replied Dr. Akagi while shrugging and keeping her eyes closed.

\- The mine is 13 miles away! The angel could already get here by the time we reach it! – Shouted Asuka she saw the location the needed to get to on the GPS in her cockpit.

Shinji heard his colleague and so did this those in the Command Center, but before he could react, he saw some distortions in the projectors of his Entry Plug. Suddenly, his Eva was following a different trajectory and by feeling the stretching of the cable linking the positron riffle to the batteries, Asuka looked behind and saw Unit 01going a different way, making her ask:

\- Shinji, what are you doing?

Expecting a verbal response, the girl saw the purple Evangelion pointing to the direction it was going instead, with hers going the same way all of the sudden. Not understanding what was happening, she just looked forward and saw a hill, which gave her an idea. With a grin on her face and believing he was onto something, Yamato just went along. Back at the Geofront, Misato was still holding the pendent of her neckless as tightly as she could, witnessing the Evas going a different path that wasn't a straight line stablished that would lead the children to the N2 mine as projected on the holographic map of the room, demonstrating to be worried. Gendo and the others were also very nervous, except for Kenzo, who was just a bit apprehensive, keeping his arms crossed. Noticing the tension in the air and that Katsuragi kept on squeezing her pendant, he approached the Major and told her:

\- Miss Sato, relax. You told me you have faith on your captain, remember?

\- It's not that, Mr. Anderson. – Responded Katsuragi.

Not understanding what was Misato's problem, he decided to ask what she meant, but was interrupted by Maya.

\- The Evas only have 2 and minutes and a half left!

When everybody refocused their attention to the map after that revelation, they saw that both Evangelions were static, confused about the reason for that. At the top of that hill, Asuka was using her targeting system to see the location of the N2 mine, then turning it off to check wind velocity while Shinji remained confused, thinking:

\- Man, what's the matter with you, Unit 01?

After that thought, he heard from Asuka:

\- Shinji, give me the batteries and throw on the direction of the mine!

\- Are you crazy?! How will you do this? – Asked Ritsuko, skeptical about what Yamato wanted the boy to do.

Running out of time and after giving the batteries to Unit 02, Ikari thought quickly and yelled with a sense of urgency on his words:

\- Asuka, jump!

With the clock ticking, Yamato unplugged the riffle, tossed it up and then closed her eyes, concentrating her mind on making her Eva jump and so she did, grabbing the weapon in the air and reconnecting it to its power source. Before it when back down, it was grabbed by its ankles by Unit 01 and started spinning, gradually accelerating, surprising the Second Child. Feeling the forces of the rotation effecting her, she yelled:

\- What the hell, Shinji!?

As he kept on rotating, Shinji responded on the same tone:

\- I came here to help and I won't let you down, Asuka!

After giving his response, Ikari's Eva let the red one go, sending it flying towards the N2 mine. At the Command Center, everyone were perplexed for witnessing the sudden acceleration on Unit 02. For that, Misato ordered:

\- Unit 02 is about to reach its destination. Turn off holographic map and switch to pilot's point of view when that happens.

\- Yes, ma'am! – Responded Maya, Shigeru and Makoto.

On the proximities of the truck that was transporting the apparatus, there was Kaji on a bike, desperately peddling as fast as he could to get away from the vehicle as well as the radius of the explosion that was to come, thinking as he gasped to keep on going:

\- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

In the air, Asuka was preparing herself to finally put her plan in action before reaching her destination. As gravity started affecting her Evangelion, she made it perform a vertical flip so it would let on its feet. On her way, Yamato was biting her lower lip, feeling insecure about what she had mind and to counter that, she whispered to herself:

\- I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

After that, by seeing she had less than 2 minutes left and that she was coming near the device, shouted:

\- AT Field, maximum power!

The Second Child made her mecha project a massive octagonal shield under its feet, using it to smash the mine and making it explode, emitting a reverberating sound while initially going off, with Yamato saying as she looked up in apprehension:

\- Blast off!

Such energy discharge propelled the red Evangelion, , elevating it by pushing its AT Field up and making possible for Asuka to penetrate the clouds and reach the sky, gradually shutting down the octagonal shielding for optimal impulse. Observing the same view as Yamato, on the main screen, everyone in the Command Center just could not believe their eyes, generating a verbal response from Kenzo and Misato, respectively.

\- Holy shit!

\- That was your plan, Asuka? This is insane!

With her mecha gaining altitude, Yamato got her aiming system back on, beginning to look for the angel once she had totally pierced through all that vapor. Spotting a gigantic winged eye on rapidly falling on her direction on an angle towards her in the distance with a red bright center, she also heard Anderson's and Katsuragi's response.

\- Mein major, if I may quote a certain old fart we know, let's just say that I am… – Said the Second child as she pointed the riffle on Sahaquiel, trying to lock on the creature, completing her sentence before pulling the trigger. – …aiming high.

After taking her shot to kill the angel, Sahachiel projected its AT Field in front of itself. When it got hit, its descent, just like Unit 02's ascendance, was diminished, giving the being a few moments to tilt a bit to the left, protecting itself from the positron beam while it could and getting shot on the right wing after it had its protection cracked by that ray. Seeing that the girl missed the S2 core, it made everyone watching the battle be afraid for their lives, except Misato and Kenzo, fearing for the pilot and shouting:

\- Asuka!

\- Pepper!

The fact that she didn't hit the weak point of her target made her regret it for a second and thought of failure and subsequent destruction of Tokyo 3 with the trajectory change of Sahaquiel, still going on Unit 02's direction. That made Asuka panic for a second and close her eyes shut and on that moment, she heard an echoic voice that sound strangely familiar.

\- Cut it.

Not comprehending what was that after reopening her eyes and believing she didn't have a choice, the Second Child looked with fury at her enemy started using the positron flux from to quickly slice through the angel's body, but the beam started going weaker till it stopped going and sparks started coming out of the batteries on her Eva's back.

\- Batteries unstable! They're going to blow up! – Alerted Maya, looking at the energy fluctuations on her screen with the word "danger" in all caps appearing in red on the corner of her monitor.

\- What? – Asked Ritsuko and Katsuragi in shock.

Getting the message, Yamato quickly unplugged the positron riffle, grabbed the batteries by one of its chains after passing the weapon from one hand to another to do so, she through the on the direction of the angel, which simply blew it all up with an energy projection before going off by themselves. Then, from the smoke, appeared the red Evangelion, still rising up and holding the arm with both hands by its blazing hot barrel. As Sahachiel loaded another energy projection, Asuka, with her targeting system off and screaming in pain as the two got closer by the second, when the moment came, used the riffle as a bat and hit the angel at its core with everything her mecha got, with a blow so heavy it destroyed the shooting device and made Unit 02 the angel go to their opposite directions.

\- Unit 02 at 33 thousand feet and rapidly falling! – Exclaimed Aoba.

\- Ma'am, judging by the speed height, speed and the mass of the Eva, it's impossible for the Second Child to survive the fall! – Informed Hyuga with urgency.

\- Unit 01 is the move! Reactivating holographic map! – Said Maya.

On the surface, Shinji was running towards the point where the N2 mine was detonated and on his way there, made a request while looking up:

\- Misato, can you give me a position on Asuka?!

\- We're trying to pinpoint where she will fall. – Responded Misato before redirecting her attention to her subordinates. – Anything on Unit 02?

\- Ma'am, the Evas will probably shut down before Unit 02 hits the ground. – Spoke Maya with a tone of grief as she looked at her superior.

\- Asuka… – Whispered the Major, still holding on her pendent as she looked at the projection in front of her, showing the positions of the Evangelions.

\- Evangelion, off! – Shouted the Second Child, letting everybody listen to her though the radio.

\- Unit 02 has turned off! – Informed Shigeru.

\- What!? What is she thinking!? – Asked the Third Child, near the place of the explosion and spotting Asuka coming down from the clouds above with the aiming system of his Eva as hers fell with her back directed downwards.

\- Go get her, kiddo! – Shouted Kenzo with enthusiasm.

\- Roger that! – Replied Ikari, redirecting Unit 01 to where he believed Unit 02 would crash.

\- It's no use. – Spoke Fuyutsuki.

\- What do you mean, Vice Commander? – Asked Kenzo after turning his attention towards Kozo in anger.

Moments after making that question, the earthbound Eva ran out of power and have fallen on its face, briefly grinding itself on the ground. From inside its Entry Plug, Ikari was panicking, desperately pulling the levers of his cockpit and shouting:

\- Move! I have to do something to save Asuka! C'mon, move it! Move it! Move it! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!

\- That. – Reiterated the Vice Commander.

During all that was happening on the ground and under it, within Unit 02, Yamato was with her eyes shut, trying to concentrate and at the moment she thought was right, she opened her eyes and yelled:

\- Evangelion, on!

With that command, her Eva's functions were resumed and so was the countdown for its shutdown. With only 16 seconds left, seeing how close she was getting to the ground and feeling the rain touching her mecha, the girl started smiling with confidence, made her Evangelion turn around, facing downwards, and giving another command.

\- At Field, max power!

She started using the AT Field as a parachute, slowing down her descent and with a quick check on her sync ratio and when she was just a few feet away her possible end, the second child whispered:

\- Halo, activate.

After that, Asuka noticed that eventually, Unit 02 became static in the air and when she finally opened her eyes, could not believe how close she got from a deadly collision. Soon after, she heard the noise of an explosion up high and looking back, saw a luminous cross in the middle of a hole in the sky, with the precipitation being replaced by the blood of the angel, forming a rain of LCL. Yamato sighed in relief for seeing that her plan was a success, but suddenly, her Evangelion also ran out of power, being pulled by the planet's gravity and finally meeting the ground. The shock of the collision made her grunt and then swear in frustration:

\- Scheiβe!

Back at the Geofront, there was a climate of celebration. Maya, Shigeru and Makoto cheering, Ritsuko smiling a bit while lighting a cigarette, Kenzo happily giving a solute, Misato finally letting the go of her pendent and joyfully hugging Anderson and Fuyutsuki feeling happy that it was finally over, along with Gendo, who was sitting down and making his pose till he took a deep breath, stood up and asked:

\- How long until we rescue the Evas?

\- Around 3 hours, sir. – Responded Hyuga.

\- What about the riffle? – Questioned Ritsuko, holding her cigarette with her fingers.

\- It was destroyed. Sorry, ma'am. – Informed Maya.

\- Great. – Spoke Dr. Akagi in discontent, looking up as she took another smoke.

\- It was just a prototype, Doctor. I'm pretty sure the people of Illustrious Corp will like to see the results of our testing. – Revealed the Commander.

\- Illustrious Corp, huh? – Thought Kenzo after hearing that name.

With it all over, Misato turned her attention towards her superior and spoke:

Commander, I respectfully ask you for us to resume out chat from before.

\- Sure. Meet me outside. Fuyutsuki, please, take command. – Said Gendo before moving towards the door.

With Ikari and Katsuragi leaving, Kozo and Akagi were left wondering what was the deal between the two, but since they still had their duties to fulfill the head scientist started moving towards the lower level of the Command Center, getting a pendrive out of one of the pockets of her white coat while Fuyutsuki ordered:

\- Send a rescue team immediately! I want Unit 01 and 02 back along with their pilots as soon as possible!

Meanwhile, sitting in the darkness of her Entry Plug, Asuka was looking down in disappointment, with her hair covering her eyes and with her holding her arms, slowly tightening her grip and as that feeling gave way to anger, a thought echoed in her mind.

\- No. This is not enough.


End file.
